


Los Lobos de Baskerville

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Past Abuse, Possible mention of past sexual abuse, Possible smut later on, Spanish Translation, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es un medico militar que se ha convertido en un aburrido civil.<br/>Un día recibe una llamada misteriosa de un hombre que le ofrece una gran suma de dinero para cuidar de un omega.<br/>Como los omegas son muy raros y John tiene cierto sentido de la aventura, acepta la oferta.<br/>Esto lo lleva a una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Baskerville, donde podría conseguir más de lo que esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lobo Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wolves of Baskerville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186981) by [notDeaDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notDeaDD/pseuds/notDeaDD). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor "notDeaDD" del fanfiction "The Wolves of Baskerville"

Era un día silencioso en la clínica. John Watson observaba la pantalla de su computadora, deseando que algún paciente apareciera. O quizás solo por algo que hacer. Sintió su mano retorcerse un poco y trató de ignorarlo. Por tres meses había trabajado en esta clínica. Tres meses llenos de la gripe, resfriados comunes, hipocondriacos y algunos padres y madres muy sobreprotectores.

 

Suspiró profundamente. Acostumbrarse a la vida de un médico civil no era tan fácil como pensaba que sería. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba la acción. Él siempre había prosperado más trabajando bajo presión extrema. Esta clínica, sentía que podría estar matándolo lentamente desde el interior.

 

El teléfono sonó cuando estaba tomando un sorbo de su ya frio café. El identificador decía anónimo. Frunció el ceño y dejó su café.

 

“Hola, este es el doctor Watson hablando.” dijo cuándo levantó la bocina.

 

“Ah, hola, doctor Watson. Estaba esperando que pudiera hablar con usted directamente. Que afortunado soy.” La voz al otro lado no sonaba como si realmente se sintiera afortunado.

 

John ignoró el tono del hombre.

 

“¿En qué puedo ayudarlo hoy?” trató de sonreír cuando lo dijo, había leído en algún lugar que la gente podía sentirte sonreí, incluso a través de un teléfono.

 

“En realidad yo podría tener algo para ayudarlo a usted, buen doctor,” dijo la voz, hubo un pequeño sonido de papeles, “Parece que tiene un tiempo muy difícil pagando la renta de su apartamento. Tsk, tsk, doctor, ¿No es una vergüenza?”

 

John sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Tenía rabia. ¡¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía sobre su estado financiero?!

 

Justo cuando quiso decir algo muy descortés al hombre al otro lado de su teléfono, el hombre habló otra vez.

 

“Está sorprendido  de cómo es que sé esto, seguramente. Eso no es importante. Por ahora, solo trate de entender que yo sé casi todo lo que se conoce de usted, John Watson. Y no piense que estoy mintiendo cuando digo, tengo una oferta que no podrá rechazar.”

 

John permaneció en silencio por un momento, tratando de pensar en algunos de sus amigos que quisiera jugarle una broma. No se le ocurrió ninguno. La mayoría de los amigos con los que tenía contacto ni siquiera sabían que ahora estaba viviendo en Londres.

 

“¿Y cuál es la oferta que “no puedo rechazar”?” dijo John molesto.

 

“No sé si está familiarizado con la villa de Baskerville.”

 

“No lo estoy.” John gruñó.

 

“Entonces sugiero que se familiarice con ella, como va a permanecer ahí por bastante tiempo. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de que sea lo suyo, es, como ellos dicen, una pequeña ciudad pintoresca. Creo que los más emocionante que pasado ahí en los últimos diez años es que los perros pastores se pierdan durante un par de días.”

 

“¿Qué quiere decir con que permaneceré ahí? Ni siquiera le he dado mi respuesta aun.  ¡Y ni siquiera ha hecho una oferta adecuada todavía!”

 

“Me disculpo, doctor,” de nuevo, el hombre no sonaba como si en verdad lo hiciera, “Entonces haré ahora mi oferta. En las afueras de Baskerville hay una pequeña mansión. Es vieja, pero muy cómoda, se lo aseguro. En esa mansión se encuentra un omega herido, que necesita de un médico apropiado.”

 

Algo se sacudió dentro de John cuando escuchó la palabra ‘Omega’. Los omegas eran muy raros en estos días y altamente codiciados. El lobo alfa en él, se regocijó ante la oportunidad de conocer a uno en la vida real.

 

“Usted es el médico que tengo en mente. Usted tiene todas las habilidades.” El hombre pausó un momento sus palabras después de haberlas enfatizado. “Y usted ha probado que puede trabajar incluso bajo presión extrema. Por supuesto, será recompensado por su trabajo. Cuando haya terminado, que podría tomar un tiempo, usted nunca tendrá que volver a preocuparse en pagar el alquiler de nuevo.”

 

Le tomó un par de minutos a John pensar su respuesta.  Por supuesto que estaba tentado. Habría un omega ¡Un omega! Y por supuesto, habría dinero. Dinero que realmente podría usar.

 

Además. Tenía algo de aventurero en él. Finalmente se decidió a ir. El hombre parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo cuando John le dio su respuesta.

 

“Claro, doctor, no tengo que decirle que cualquier omega puede ser precioso y delicado. Este Omega, en particular, es importante para mí. Si cualquier daño le es hecho, personalmente me aseguraré de que usted pueda olvidarse de su carrera o incluso su vida plena.”

 

Con esas palabras, el hombre al otro lado colgó el teléfono.

 

John se quedó enojado, confuso y muy curioso acerca de este herido omega del que se haría cargo. El hombre había dicho “él”, entonces era un omega hombre. Ese no era un hecho muy frecuente. John se preguntó si tal vez el hombre al teléfono era el compañero de unión del omega. Sin embargo, si ese era el caso, ¿No sería él quien debiera atender las heridas de su omega?

 

Dos días después de la llamada telefónica. John llegó a Baskerville. A su llegada, inmediatamente descubrió que la ciudad contaba aproximadamente con tres calles, una taberna y una pequeña iglesia. También contaba con siete cuartos de huéspedes y un grupo de turistas que venían a tomar fotos a los páramos en otoño.

 

John observó por la ventana del taxi en una triste queja. Este pueblo en efecto no era nada su estilo. El pub se veía prometedor sin embargo, una vez que llegara se instalaría en la mansión.

 

El taxi lo llevó un par de millas fuera de la ciudad a un camino de tierra directamente a través de los páramos. La tarde llegaba a su fin y la luz con niebla apareció por el este.

 

John no fue capaz de ver la mansión hasta que estuvo enfrente de ella. Frunció el ceño cuando la vio. En verdad era un edificio antiguo, aunque parecía que alguien estaba cuidando muy bien de él. La mansión tenía escalones y un porche, con cuatro grandes columnas de piedra que llegaban hasta el techo. Lucía como una mezcla de influencias clásicas y góticas, por lo que John podía ver.

 

Bajó todas sus cosas del taxi y descubrió que el taxi ya había sido pagado. El que estaba detrás de todo esto debía de poseer un montón de dinero y poder. Se puso más y más nervioso mientras caminaba hasta la enorme puerta de la mansión. Le tomó un  tiempo antes de que tuviera el suficiente valor como para tocar el timbre. Lo hizo sonar tres veces.

 

Una voz vino desde el interior. Era alta y casi definitivamente femenina. Su ceño se profundizó, ¿no se suponía que el omega iba a ser hombre?

 

La puerta fue abierta por una claramente beta mujer de mediana edad que tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba vestida completamente de morado. Cuando vio a John, su sonrisa se tornó aún más amplia.

 

“¡Ah! ¡Debe de ser el médico que ellos enviaron!  Entre, entre. Hace mucho frio afuera, rápido, pase a dentro.”

 

John hizo lo que ella dijo y la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con un mismo movimiento tomó su chaqueta y dos de sus maletas. “Soy la Señora Hudson, soy la casera, no el ama de llaves, si te importa. Aunque la mayoría de las personas suelen asumir que lo soy.”

 

“John Watson.” John se presentó con una ligera sonrisa.

 

“Por supuesto, estaba esperando verlo. Él me llamó hace un par de días, así que tuve tiempo para arreglar algunas habitaciones extra. ¡Dijo que el dinero no sería problema! ¡Alquiló todo este lugar! Dijo que no quería a nadie más aquí, excepto usted y ese pobre, pobre omega.

 

La señora Hudson continuó hablando hasta que llegaron a la habitación de John. Ella le mostró donde estaba el baño y donde podía guardar sus cosas. Después de haberle dado un tour por la mansión, mostrándole la cocina y en donde lavaría su ropa (No soy tu ama de llaves, recuérdalo). Entre momentos John pudo oler el ligero aroma a omega, siempre proviniendo de las habitaciones cerradas.

 

Eventualmente tuvo suficiente de la conversación sin fin de la casera. Quería ver a su paciente, entonces podría empezar a hacer planes para su tratamiento, quizás conocerlo.

 

“El-eh, el omega señora Hudson, ¿Dónde está él?” le preguntó a la mujer.

 

Su expresión decayó un poco. “Oh ese pobre. Por la general se encierra en su cuarto todo el día. Ni siquiera sale para comer. Tengo que cocinarle su comida y ponerla en frente de su puerta. Le he dicho al Sr. Holmes: no soy el ama de llaves, no soy la cocinera. Pero, por supuesto que no podía negarme a ayudar a esa pobre cosa.”

 

“¿Dónde está su habitación?” preguntó el doctor.

 

“Arriba, todo el corredor izquierdo.  Él probablemente no te abra puerta, ni siquiera me abre la puerta a mí, pobre. Realmente espero que pueda ayudarlo, doctor Watson.”

 

John asintió con la cabeza. Él lo esperaba también. Si no iba ser por el omega entonces por él mismo. Este Sr. Holmes, el que había recurrido a él, no parecía ser una persona que bromeara.

 

John subió lentamente las escaleras. Con cada paso, el olor de omega se volvía más fuerte. Su lobo interior aullaba y lo rasguñaba por dentro. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer al omega, John reprimió a su lobo interior. No tenía idea de en qué estado se encontraba su paciente. Yendo completamente alfa, o completamente lobo, no sería la mejor de las opciones. Pero siempre podría hacer después un remedio para eso.

 

Sin embargo no podía detenerse de querer oler más de ese aroma omega. Era sutil, ligero almizclado y tenía un efecto muy, muy poderoso sobre él. Solamente una vez antes había olido un omega, una mujer, su olor había sido menos fuerte y más dulce.

 

John tragó cuando llegó a la puerta del pasillo izquierdo. Estaba cerrada, pero el olor del omega detrás de ella se filtraba debajo de ella, a través de las pequeñas grietas de madera, a través de la cerradura. Podía oler que el omega estaba muy asustado y enfermo.

 

Eso hizo a su lobo alfa interior aullar aún más. Quería cuidar del omega, atenderlo para que mejorara, protegerlo de todo peligro.

 

Tragó saliva. Entonces tocó a la puerta.

 

No hubo respuesta, por lo que llamó otra vez.

 

Aun sin respuesta.

 

El doctor tocó un poco más fuerte esta vez. Creyó escuchar un quejido suave proveniente de adentro de la habitación. Era como un arrastre y luego todo estuvo silencioso de nuevo.

 

“¿Hola?” preguntó suavemente. “¿Estás ahí?”

 

Otra vez, un gemido suave. “No te haré daño. Soy doctor. Mi nombre es John Watson, estoy aquí para ayudar.”

 

La respuesta fueron más arrastres. El olor del miedo se volvió más fuerte. John sintió una punzada de dolor al no ser capaz de ayudar al asustado omega.

 

“¿Tienes hambre?” intentó. “Puedo traerte comida.”

 

Aún no había respuesta pero si un olor más fuerte de miedo. ¡¿Cómo podía ayudar a su paciente, cuando ni siquiera podía verlo?! Estuvo casi a punto de derribar la puerta, cuando la señora Hudson llegó con una bandeja de comida. Ella le sonrió.

 

“Son sus favoritas, creo.” Dijo ella con un ligero fruncimiento. “Al menos, parece que se lo come todo.”

 

Le entregó la bandeja a John y bajó las escaleras de nuevo.

 

John dejó la bandeja frente a la puerta, esperando a que el omega estuviera tentado por olor de la comida. Se apoyó en la pared frente a la puerta, para que su olor no opacara demasiado la comida. Quizás el omega estaba asustado porque olía a alfa. Podían haber alfas que lastimasen a los omegas. Usualmente lo había.  John maldijo en voz baja. Esperó.

 

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, hubo un sonido de pies descalzos sobre el suelo. El pomo de la puerta giró muy lentamente. John sintió curiosidad. Se apoyó más a la pared en un esfuerzo por no correr hacia la puerta.

 

Primero, la puerta solo se abrió un poco. Pudo ver una parte de un rostro pálido, unos rizos oscuros y dos dedos largos y delgados. A pesar de que el omega lo había visto, abrió un poco más la puerta para tomar la comida. John frunció el ceño. El omega era piel y hueso y estaba casi completamente desnudo. Dos ojos penetrantes miraron preocupados a John, pero después de un momento decidieron concentrarse en su comida.

 

El omega torpemente tomó la bandeja a través de la puerta entreabierta. John dejó la pared y lento se acercó a la puerta. El omega inmediatamente se congeló por el miedo. John levantó sus manos en señal de que no le haría daño. El hombre detrás de la puerta, parecía no entender muy bien. Algo entre un gemido y un gruñido escapó de la boca del delgado.

 

“No, no.” Dijo John esperando a que su voz fuera tranquilizadora. “No quiero hacerte daño. Estás seguro. Seguro.” En verdad esperaba que si seguía repitiendo la palabra, el omega podría entenderla. Su alfa aulló y gimió por querer salir, para que pudiera oler al omega de cerca, hacerle un hogar y garantizar su seguridad entonces no tendría miedo nunca más.

 

Tal vez el omega se había dado cuenta, o había algo en el comportamiento de John que lo hacía sentir menos asustado. Fuera lo que fuese, John estaba agradecido por ello.

 

El omega comenzó a moverse lento y manteniéndose alejado de la puerta, mientras empujaba la bandeja sobre el suelo dentro del cuarto.

 

John fue aún más lentamente entrando a la habitación. Trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Mientras caminaba hacía sonidos relajantes y trataba de tranquilizar al omega, intentando hacer que confiara más en él.

 

No era un trabajo fácil. En algún momento, podría hacer algún sonido penetrante el omega volvería a mirarlo lleno de miedo con esos ojos claros.

 

La habitación que le pertenecía al omega estaba completamente a oscuras. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, John podía escuchar el aullido del viento afuera. El cuarto igual era frio. Parecía que el omega no había encendido la calefacción o había olvidado cómo funcionaba.

 

Cuando el omega eventualmente confió lo suficiente en él como para moverse alrededor, lo primero que hizo fue encender la calefacción. El otro hombre era muy delgado, John sabía que debía tener mucho frio.

 

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, fue capaz de examinar a su paciente a distancia. No estaba contento con lo que vio.

 

El omega tenía varias heridas y contusiones. Estaba demasiado delgado y muy, muy sucio. Ahora que John estaba más cerca de él, podía oler el olor agrio del sudor y las capas de suciedad. Este hombre necesitaba un baño, uno muy largo y bueno, probablemente con jabón antibacterial. Tal vez algo contra los piojos y las pulgas, pensó el doctor mientras miraba los rizos enmarañados del omega.


	2. Hambriento como el Lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El doctor lentamente gana la confianza del omega y Sherlock toma un muy necesario baño.

El cuarto lentamente se volvió más oscuro mientras la noche caía.

 

John Watson podía escuchar su estómago rugir de hambre, pero lo ignoró. Se sentó apoyado contra el calentador. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento del omega al otro lado del cuarto.

 

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba sentado ahí. Todo lo que sabía era que el omega estaba lentamente, lentamente comenzando a confiar en él.

 

El hombre delgado continuaba mirando hacia él con ojos grandes y preocupados, pero ya no se detenía cada vez que él se movía por la habitación. John lo había estado observando desde horas, hasta este momento. A pesar de que estaba casi totalmente oscuro en la habitación, podía ver que el omega tenía severas heridas y varias contusiones. Estaba terriblemente desnutrido. Sin embargo, John sabía que la comida de la señora Hudson estaba ayudando al omega a ponerse saludable. La casera parecía el tipo de persona enfermera.

 

Su pierna izquierda estaba comenzando a sentir calambres e hizo una mueca “Joder.” Murmuró por lo bajo.

 

El omega escuchó el sonido, levantó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido, John se preocupó de que se hubiera lastimado el cuello.

 

“No, no pasa nada, solo mi pierna. Perdón por haberte espantado.” Dijo John en voz baja.

 

El omega le dio una mirada sospechosa. Los ojos claros casi parecían estudiar todo el cuerpo de John. Lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo. Sentía que el omega casi podía ver dentro de su mente.

 

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, seguido por la voz de la señora Hudson. El omega hizo un pequeño sonido de pánico y se retiró a una de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación. John se levantó lentamente y cojeó hasta la puerta. Deseaba haber llevado su bastón con él.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta, la señora Hudson lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y una gran bandeja de comida humeante y caliente. El olor le hacía agua la boca.

 

Le entregó la bandeja a John. “Solo para aclarar, no soy su criada.” Le dijo a él “Pero pensé en traerte a usted y a él un poco de comida. Pensé: el doctor ha estado ahí toda la tarde, no ha tenido tiempo de hacer comida para él. Eso sí, la próxima vez tendrá que hacer su propia comida.”

 

“Lo tendré en mente.” Contestó John, sentía que podía abrazar a la mujer. “Gracias por la comida.”

 

Ella le sonrió y bajo las escaleras de nuevo.

 

John volvió a entrar a la habitación con la bandeja de comida. Con cuidado cojeó hasta su lugar a un lado del calentador. Ahí, puso su bandeja en el suelo y comenzó a poner comida en uno de los platos.

 

El omega, que todavía seguía en su rincón oscuro, también olió la comida. Lento salió de su escondite. John señaló el plato vacío y la comida y sonrió. El omega no parecía que confiara en él por completo, pero incluso John podía escuchar su estómago gruñir.

 

“Ven.” Dijo John en su tono más amable, “Come. No te lastimaré, lo juro.” Siguió repitiendo sus palabras y convencido, el omega comenzó a acercarse más y más. Eventualmente, el hombre delgado se sentó del lado opuesto de la bandeja. Con sus largos dedos, empezó a poner la comida en su plato sin mirar a John a los ojos.

 

La señora Hudson había puesto un par de velas en la bandeja y John silenciosamente daba gracias a eso. Las velas traían la luz necesaria a la habitación. Finalmente era capaz de ver a su paciente con algún tipo de luz. Estaba sorprendido por lo joven que era el omega una vez lo miró de cerca. Él probablemente estaba en sus veinte años, supuso John.  Había algunas erupciones extrañas en los brazos del hombre y entonces John creyó poder ver las cicatrices de inyecciones. Maldijo en silencio. Cicatrices de inyecciones lo que usualmente significaba drogas. Drogas significaba adicción. Y adicción significaba pasar por la abstinencia una vez que el suministro de drogas se agota. Si ese era el caso, John y el omega estarían en eso por un par de semanas.

 

El joven no parecía tener fiebre o estar enfermo del estómago, eso le daba a John un poco de esperanza. Tal vez las drogas habían estado fuera de su sistema durante bastante tiempo hasta ahora.

 

Los dos hombres comieron en silencio. John trató de descubrir cada herida y hematoma en el cuerpo del omega. ¿Quién sabía cuento tiempo estaría sentado el omega tan cerca de él? Ahora era su oportunidad para en realidad hacer alguna examinación.

 

El omega mantuvo sus ojos en el plato y en el suelo. Toda su postura parecía gritar sumisión. John aun podía oler el miedo venir de su pálida piel.

 

En realidad quería ver esos ojos azules de nuevo.

 

“¿Tienes un nombre?” preguntó suavemente.

 

El joven lo miró, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

 

Ninguna respuesta vino de sus labios.

 

“Mi nombre es John Watson. Soy doctor.” Dijo John tratando de mirar al otro hombre a los ojos.

 

El omega trató de mirar a todos lados menos al doctor.

 

Aun sin respuesta.

 

John sonrió. En realidad no esperaba que el omega hablara.

 

“Está bien, no tienes que hablar si no quieres.”

 

Puso su plato vacío en la bandeja y suspiró.

 

“Espero que me entiendas.” Le dijo al omega. “Porque quiero ayudarte. Me trajeron aquí para atender tus heridas. Para ayudarte a sanar.”

 

Los ojos azules debajo de las cejas oscuras tenían una mirada concentrada en él. Parecía que el hombre estaba tratando de escuchar. Eso le dio a John algo de esperanza.

 

“Voy a ir a mi cuarto ahora, entonces tu y yo podremos dormir. Mañana regresaré.”

 

Con esas palabras, el doctor se levantó cuidadosamente. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo, así el omega podría comer más si tenía más hambre.

 

Dos ojos preocupados lo siguieron todo su camino hasta la puerta.

 

 

Cuando el doctor llegó hasta su propio dormitorio y cerró la puerta, soltó una sarta de maldiciones.

 

Se quitó su chaqueta y se cambió por sus pijamas. Con un cansado suspiro se acostó en la cama que era sorprendentemente suave y cómoda.

 

De pronto todo estuvo claro para él, este misterioso señor Holmes le había ofrecido este trabajo a él. Alfas y omegas tenían cierta reacción entre sí. Ya podía sentirlo pasar. Había estado tratando que el omega confiara en él toda la tarde, para hacerlo sentir seguro y querido. Y sabía lo herido y traumatizado que estaba el omega, estaba dejándolo ver. John sabía que solo había un grupo de alfas médicos en la Gran Bretaña. Muchos de ellos sirviendo al ejército. Los alfas necesitaban acción, presión y situaciones peligrosas. Las clínicas civiles no podían ofrecer eso. La vida de civil usualmente no podía ofrecer eso.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, él podía ser el único médico alfa disponible. Estaba comenzando a sentirse utilizado. Holmes lo había manipulado. Le había hecho literalmente una oferta que sabía que no podría rechazar, incluso si quería.

 

El llamado de un omega era demasiado fuerte como para rechazarlo.

 

Bueno, se había metido en cierta situación. No tenía ni idea de cómo iniciar el tratamiento del omega. Holmes no le había dicho que tan terrible era el estado en el que se encontraba el omega, o qué era lo que le había sucedido. Por su puesto que no lo hizo. Y John no había preguntado por ello.

 

Le llevó un tiempo a John poder conciliar el sueño. Constantemente su mente se encontraba vagando de vuelta al omega. Pensaba en el delgado, casi desnudo hombre estando completamente solo y vulnerable. Su lobo interior aullaba ante la idea y quería levantarse a abrazar al omega. Racionalmente sabía que abrazarse no era una de las opciones para esta situación.

 

Con un gruñido consiguió hacer que su lobo se callara. Gimió de frustración y trató de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Su pierna estaba molestándole y se juró que mañana tomaría su bastón con él. Al final John cayó dormido un par de horas antes del amanecer.

 

Los siguientes días el doctor y el omega establecieron una rutina. John se levantaba, tomaba una ducha y llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno al cuarto del omega. Comían juntos. Después de eso, John se sentaba ahí por horas.

 

Eventualmente la señora Hudson llegaba con el té o el almuerzo. A pesar de que constantemente, decía no ser la criada, se comportaba como tal. Cada vez que le juraba a John que sería la última vez nunca lo era. A John le agradaba.

 

En la mañana del cuarto día, John alcanzó un gran avance.

 

El omega había dejado que John lo tocara.

 

Acababan de terminar el almuerzo. Normalmente el omega se retiraba a uno de los rincones y veía a John desde la distancia. Esta vez, se quedó en donde estaba. Era como si de repente hubiese tomado la decisión de que podía confiar en el doctor.

 

John lo había notado el día anterior. El omega ya no tenía miedo de él. Se había acostumbrado a John y su ir y venir. El doctor estaba muy contento por esto.

 

El omega se quedó muy quieto. Estudió a John con sus ojos claros. A pesar de que no se atrevía a mirar a John directamente a los ojos, John a veces atrapaba al omega observando su rostro.

 

El hombre mayor quería poner a prueba sus límites. Se acercó al omega. El omega no se movió ni una pulgada. Se quedó en donde estaba y ni siquiera se tensó.

 

Esto animó a John a dar un paso más allá. Lentamente levantó su brazo. Hizo una seña para mostrarle al omega lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que tenía la oportunidad de irse si así lo quería.

 

Entonces, todo de repente, se encontró tocando la fría piel del brazo destapado. Aunque el omega estaba preparado, le dio John una mirada de sorpresa. No de miedo. Solo de shock.

 

“¿Me permitirías examinar tus heridas?” preguntó el doctor.

 

Se quedó mirando al omega por algún tipo de respuesta.

 

Entonces, muy lentamente, el omega asintió.

 

John le dio una cálida sonrisa.

 

“Prometo que seré cuidadoso, creó que puede doler aquí y ahí.” El omega asintió de nuevo. Parecía entender lo que se necesitaba hacerse.

 

John dejó al omega y cuidadosamente abrió las cortinas. Le explicó al omega que para examinar, necesitaba la luz. El omega no se veía feliz con eso, pero dejó que el alfa abriera las cortinas de dos ventanas.

 

El doctor llamó al omega para que fuera hacia él. El más joven lento se movió hacia la luz. Claramente había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había visto la luz solar. Puso una de sus manos en frente de sus ojos para protegerlos.

 

John se acercó al omega, de nuevo siendo lo más cuidadoso posible.

 

Tocó los hombros del hombre para hacerle saber que empezaría la examinación.

 

Su alfa se dio cuenta de que el omega se movía ante el toque y luego hizo un sonido de felicidad.

 

Le tomó un tiempo John examinar al hombre correctamente.

 

Estaba feliz de ver que no había daños graves. La mayoría de las heridas ya habían comenzado a sanar. Algunos de los moretones estaban lentamente tornándose verdes y amarillos.

 

Con un gesto enojado, el doctor se dio cuenta de que el joven tenía moretones alrededor del cuello, como si alguien hubiera tratado de estrangularlo. También tenía una mejor vista de las cicatrices de inyecciones. Parecían viejas, más viejas que cualquiera de los demás moretones. Más tarde, no se sorprendió cuando encontró el mismo tipo de cicatrices entre algunos dedos de los pies y manos. Los signos reveladores de uso de drogas. El omega lucía avergonzado de sus heridas. Trataba de ocultar su rostro cada vez que se encontraba con el de John.

 

Al final de la examinación, lo más grave que John había encontrado eran algunas costillas con moretones. Todavía sentía dolor en las costillas. El omega jadeaba de dolor cada vez que John tocaba una de ellas.

 

“Bueno.” Dijo John. “Considerando las circunstancias, te vez bastante saludable. Solo un par de costillas lastimadas. Nada que no se pueda curar por sí solo.”

 

Le sonrió al hombre más joven.

 

“Ahora, cambiando de tema. Necesitas un baño.”

 

Una expresión de pánico apareció en el rostro del hombre. John frunció el ceño.

 

“¿Puedes olerte? Creo que estarías mucho más contento cuando estés limpio.”

 

El omega no respondió. Tenía una mirada avergonzada. Cuando creyó que John no estaba viendo, se olió así mismo. Su nariz se arrugó.

 

“¿Quieres que te llene la bañera?” preguntó John con una sonrisa. El omega asintió con una postura de derrota.

 

Juntos caminaron hasta el baño. Ahí John llenó la bañera con agua y una buena cantidad de jabón. Se aseguró de que hubiera toallas disponibles y le señaló al omega el cepillo y la pasta de dientes.

 

“Todo tuyo.” Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Quería darle al menos un poco de privacidad al hombre más joven.

 

El omega se quitó la poca ropa y se metió en la bañera. Un sonido de emoción salió de su garganta cuando se hundió en el agua caliente y las burbujas.

 

“Solo remójate. Estaré en el otro cuarto.”

 

Se aseguró de que el omega no saliera de su baño, entonces cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir a la habitación y buscar ropa. Después de un par de minutos, encontró un armario, lleno de lo que parecía ser ropa muy cara. Toda parecía ser más o menos del tamaño del omega. John tomó ropa interior limpia y un par de suaves pijamas.

 

Tocó la puerta del baño y escuchó un montón de agua salpicar en pánico. Cuando entró al baño desvió la mirada al suelo y señaló la ropa.

 

“Solo vine a traerte esto.”

 

El doctor tuvo la vista de un omega muy nervioso cuando cerró la puerta del baño otra vez.

 

Una hora más tarde, un omega limpio salió del baño.

 

Sin las capas de suciedad y el sudor, el joven hizo tenía una expresión casi humana.

 

John no podía evitar sonreír.

 

Por un breve momento, el omega estuvo parado a su altura completa, antes de volver de nuevo a su postura sumisa. John se dio cuenta de que el omega era al menos una cabeza más alto que él. Esto hizo a su lobo su lobo interior querer al omega aún más. En verdad esperaba que el omega no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

 

“¡El gran cambio que un baño puede hacer!” dijo el doctor con una voz amistosa.

 

El omega hizo una expresión facial que casi podía interpretarse como una sonrisa.

 

Fue hasta que la señora Hudson llamó a la puerta para traer su cena.

 

John esperaba a que el omega corriera a uno de sus rincones. No lo hizo. Parecía tener un poco de miedo, pero no se movió de su lugar. El doctor pensó que el omega estaba tratando de probar sus propios límites.

 

Tomó la bandeja con la comida de la señora Hudson y le dio las gracias. La casera le dio al omega una mirada curiosa y bajó las escaleras de nuevo.

 

Esta vez John no colocó la bandeja en el suelo. En su lugar, se acercó a una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas.

 

Pudo escuchar al omega seguirlo. Descalzo, con los pies un poco húmedos en el suelo de madera.

 

El médico se sentó en una de las sillas y le señaló al omega que sentara frente a él. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El omega se demoró un poco. Sus ojos miraron a John, luego la silla y entonces de nuevo a John. Finalmente tomó una decisión y cuidadosamente se colocó en la silla. No parecía totalmente relajado pero tampoco parecía como si fuera a salir corriendo. John estaba bastante contento por eso.

 

Le entregó al omega un plato lleno con comida y una cálida sonrisa.

 

Hoy había sido un día de progreso y estaba orgulloso de su paciente.


	3. El Lobo que Habló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El omega habla y John al fin conoce su nombre.

La primera semana había terminado antes de que John se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera estado en la mansión durante al menos diez años. Su rutina con el omega continuaba. Cada día se levantaba temprano, hacía el desayuno y el té, lo llevaba hasta la habitación del omega, desayunaba con él y después se sentaba en el piso o en la silla por horas y horas.

 

Cada par de días, el omega le dejaba examinar las heridas restantes. John había convencido al omega de hacerle un análisis de sangre. John no estaba muy seguro de lo que le había ocurrido, pero quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que no se le hubiera pasado por alto alguna enfermedad.

 

El omega estaba casi a gusto con él. Había un completo cambio en su comportamiento. Ahora, cuando John llegaba, parecía feliz. John no podía estar completamente seguro de esto por supuesto. Mientras, el omega aún se negaba a hablar. Se sentía como si ahora estuviera aceptando la presencia de John e incluso disfrutándola.

 

Fue una tarde lluviosa en particular, cuando el omega decidió que era el momento de hablar.

 

“Afganistán o Irak.” Dijo con voz ronca. No era más que un susurro.

 

John que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido miró al omega con  ojos sorprendidos.

 

“Perdona, ¿qué?” dijo un poco confundido.

 

El omega levantó sus cejas oscuras.

 

“Afganistán o Irak.” Dijo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

 

“¿Cómo es posible…?” comenzó John. Sacudió su cabeza. “Afganistán.”

 

El omega lo estudió abiertamente y asintió lentamente.

 

Hubo silencio durante un largo rato. John seguía confundido. Tenía cientos de preguntas que quería hacerle al omega, pero de repente, no supo por dónde empezar. O quizás había soñado todo. El omega parecía seguir en silencio después de todo.

 

El doctor estiró su pierna con una queja de dolor.

 

Hubo alguien llamando a la puerta. “¡Su té!” dijo la voz de la señora Hudson.

 

Antes de que John pudiera levantarse, el omega lo hizo.

 

Poco a poco pero decididamente caminó hacia la puerta. John alzó las cejas y solo observó.

 

Cuando el omega llegó a la puerta se detuvo, pero solo por un par de segundos. Entonces agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta pulgada por pulgada, hasta que se abrió por completo.

 

Le señora Hudson estaba un poco sorprendida de encontrarse con el omega en la puerta pero hizo un buen trabajo ocultándolo. Sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más brillantes y le entregó la bandeja de galletas y té.

 

“Aquí está tu té. Las galletas están recién horneadas, así que ten cuidado, todavía están calientes.” Sus ojos estudiaron al joven mientras hablaba.

 

El omega asintió y se alejó de la puerta. La cerró con su pie. Con la bandeja en sus manos, caminó hasta la mesa en donde John se sentaba. El doctor estaba desconcertado.

 

Estás acciones habían llegado a él como una completa sorpresa. Se limitó a observar al omega.

 

Finalmente la bandeja llegó hasta él y sonrió.

 

“Gracias.” Dijo cuándo el omega le sirvió una taza de té.

 

Aunque el omega permaneció en silencio de nuevo, parecía irradiar un distinto tipo de energía. Continuaba siendo sumiso, un poco cuidadoso, pero había un gran cambio.

 

“¿Cómo lo supiste?” dijo John cuando terminó su té.

 

Miró al omega que estaba mordiendo una de las galletas con una mirada contenta.

 

Sus ojos se dirigieron a John cuando planteó la pregunta, pero la respuesta parecía tomarse su tiempo.

 

“¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?” preguntó John de nuevo.

 

“Fácil.” Respondió el omega a lo último. Su voz era muy suave. El tono áspero de ella hacía pensar a John que podría haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que el omega había utilizado su voz. Sin embargo, cuando le había respondido había un aire de superioridad en su respuesta. Casi como un giro de ojos pero verbal.

 

Estaba seguro de que el omega estaba comenzando a encontrar su personalidad de vuelta.

 

“¿Podrías tratar de explicarlo?” preguntó el doctor.

 

El silencio duro más tiempo esta vez. John podía escuchar la lluvia y el viento golpeando contra la ventana. El mundo exterior ya se estaba oscureciendo. Dentro de un rato necesitarían velas o una lámpara para verse apropiadamente. John había llegado a la conclusión de que el otoño en los páramos era más oscuro que el otoño en Londres.

 

“Lo deduje.” Dijo el omega después de lo que pareció una hora.

 

John levantó una ceja.

 

“¿Lo dedujiste?” dijo lentamente. “¿Cómo?”

 

El omega suspiró. Fue suave pero audible. Había sido el suspiró de alguien que había tenido que explicar algo una y otra vez durante años y años. El omega miró a John. Todavía no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual pero al menos ahora parecía mirar a John al rostro. Una mirada cansada apareció en su rostro. Y entonces una de frustración muy clara.

 

El omega se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las esquinas más oscuras de nuevo. John siguió sus movimientos con algo de preocupación. El omega estaba agitado. Había puesto su cabeza entre sus brazos y estaba mordiendo su labio con algo de sangre.

 

El doctor también se levantó y se acercó al omega. Se arrodilló cuando estuvo cerca.

 

Con cuidado tocó al omega en la rodilla. Dos ojos azules lo miraron. Había pánico en ellos.

 

“Está bien.” Dijo el doctor con voz suave.

 

El omega sacudió su cabeza con furia.

 

“Si, todo está bien.” Dijo el doctor más firmemente esta vez.

 

“Todo está completamente bien. Estarás bien. Solo recuerda respirar.”

 

Colocó sus dos manos sobre las rodillas del omega. No quería asustarlo más al colocarlas en algún lugar fuera de la vista. Con su toque trató de tranquilizar al omega.

 

“No tienes que decírmelo en este momento, está bien. Has hecho algunos sorprendes progresos hoy. Esta situación era de esperarse, no puedes curarte tú solo en un día.”

 

El doctor sonrió. Pudo sentir la respiración y el corazón del omega calmarse.

 

Su alfa gruñó de satisfacción. El toque provocó que lo hiciera.

 

“Vamos a tomar esto de manera lenta. No hay que esperar demasiado tan pronto.”

 

Eventualmente el omega se calmó. El pánico desapareció de sus ojos y su rostro y fue reemplazado por fatiga y una mirada de abatimiento.

 

“Como tu doctor, te aconsejo que descanses un poco por ahora.” Dijo Watson.

 

Watson observó mientras el omega se metía a la cama. Dentro de diez minutos estuvo dormido.

 

Se demoró un poco. Se dijo a si mismo que era para asegurarse de que su paciente estuviera bien. Era una mentira, por supuesto. Su alfa quería ver más del omega. Quería abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir seguro,  cálido y querido. Cuando la necesidad de construir un nido se hizo más fuerte, Watson se despidió.

 

Esa noche John tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Ahora que el omega había demostrado que podía hablar, había tantas cosas que el doctor quería saber. Debía empezar por un nombre, por supuesto. Y luego,  qué le había ocurrido al omega. Por qué se rehusaba a hablar. Quién le había dejado esos desagradables moretones. Y claro, qué demonios se suponía que significaba deducir.

 

Sabía que sus preguntas tendrían que esperar. Si las hacía todas de una vez, el omega se vería abrumado de nuevo. Era obvio que no había sido capaz de hablar por un largo tiempo. No parecía haber dificultades para formar frases coherentes o largas.

 

Suspiró y se volvió sobre su estómago. Su lobo interior estaba literalmente aullándole para que lo dejara salir. Tomó el control de ello, para mantener a su lobo calmado, y no dejarlo salir. En el ejército había tomado supresores para mantener a su alfa bajo control. Yendo completamente alfa cuando eres doctor estaba mal visto. Y por buenas razones. Además, estando los hombres lobo completamente convertidos en el campo de batalla usualmente no era de mucha ayuda. Pero ahora no había supresores. Solo había autocontrol.

 

Y se estaba volviendo muy poco.

 

La luna llena sería pronto. No sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse en sí mismo durante la transformación. Sobre todo ahora que su alfa sabía que había un débil omega sufriendo en el edificio. Un omega que estaba demasiado débil era muy poco probable que fuera capaz de transformarse.

 

Los siguientes días, el omega decidió guardarse las cosas. Parecía avergonzado  de su ataque de pánico.

 

John se sentó con él. Habló con él. Leyó algunos libros y artículos.

 

Eventualmente el omega se acercó de nuevo. Esto dejó satisfecho a John y su alfa.

 

Fue una semana después de que el omega había hablado cuando usó su voz otra vez.

 

“Quiero explicarlo.” Dijo con voz ronca. “Pero no puedo.”

 

El omega movió sus manos en una forma melodramática.

 

“Las palabras no vienen.”

 

Había frustración en su voz.

 

John sonrió ligeramente.

 

“Está bien.” Dijo. “Vendrán eventualmente. Estoy seguro de eso.”

 

El omega sacudió su cabeza molesto.

 

“¡Las quiero ahora!” su nariz se arrugó de la ira.

 

El pánico se filtró en la última palabra que gritó.

 

John suspiró y asintió.

 

“Entiendo eso, en verdad lo hago.” Dijo con calma. “Debe ser frustrante no ser capaz de decir lo que piensas. Se paciente contigo mismo. Dale tiempo. Tal vez leer un libro te ayude.”

 

El omega lo miró como si eso fuera lo más disparatado que había escuchado en su vida.

 

El doctor frunció el ceño.

 

“Sentado aquí y estando enojado contigo mismo sin duda no va a servir de nada.” Dijo el doctor con un leve resoplido. “Sé que estás molesto y frustrado y posiblemente algo asustado. Pero eso no se va a ir solo quedándote enojado.”

 

El omega suspiró. John podía jurar que vio esos ojos claros voltearse en una forma dramática.

 

El hombre más joven definitivamente estaba recuperando su personalidad.

 

Después de un rato, John convenció al omega de leer algunos libros. El joven aún se rehusaba a dejar su habitación, así que el doctor fue a la biblioteca de la mansión y tomó una pila. No sabía que tomar exactamente, por lo que agarró un poco de todo.

 

A pesar de que el omega no había aceptado la idea de leer del todo, una vez que tuvo sus hábiles manos en los libros lucía bastante contento. Tomó lugar en una de sus esquinas, encendió la luz y comenzó a leer.

 

John creyó escuchar al omega murmurar algunas palabras como “Palacio mental” y “psicosomático”.

 

Frunció el ceño ante la última palabra y sintió su pierna acalambrarse ligeramente.

 

John dejó al omega con su lectura y decidió dormirse temprano.

 

Cuando regresó a la mañana siguiente, el omega estaba completamente despierto y seguía leyendo. Qué era lo que había dejado sin palabras al doctor ¿Era que solo había un libro en lo que era la pila o que los otros estaban tirados de aquí para allá?

 

“Buenos días.” Dijo con una sonrisa. Colocó el desayuno en la mesa.

 

El omega no lo escuchó. Frunció el ceño y esperó un poco.

 

“Buenos días.” Repitió un poco más fuerte.

 

El omega se sorprendió. Miró hacia arriba y parpadeó confundido.

 

“¿Día?” preguntó.

 

“Sí, día.” Contestó el doctor.

 

“Imposible.” Murmuró el omega volviendo a su libro.

 

“¿Al menos dormiste?” preguntó John un poco preocupado.

 

Sin reacción. El omega continuó leyendo. Sus ojos se movían rápido sobre el papel, podían quemarse a través de él.

 

El médico suspiró y se sentó.

 

“¿Podrías venir y desayunar conmigo?” no esperaba respuesta a su pregunta.

 

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el omega se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa mientras aun leía su libro.

 

John tomó un sorbo de su té y leyó el periódico durante un rato.

 

“De hecho tengo una pregunta para ti.” Dijo después de un momento.

 

El omega no respondió pero ya se había acostumbrado a estas alturas.

 

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” preguntó.

 

Aunque estaba leyendo, el joven obviamente lo escuchaba. Alzó los ojos arriba del papel y, por primera vez, miró a John a los ojos. El momento fue breve, pero John pudo sentir un escalofrió por su columna. Los bellos de sus brazos se pararon. Su lobo aulló.

 

“Sherlock Holmes.” Contestó el omega. Su voz todavía era ronca, pero se había vuelto ligeramente más suave. Había un tono profundo y oscuro en la misma.

 

John frunció el ceño. “¿Holmes?” preguntó lentamente.

 

El omega asintió. Sus ojos estaban sobre el libro otra vez.

 

“El hombre que me contrató  respondía a ese apellido, al menos de acuerdo con la señora Hudson.” Dijo.

 

“Hermano.” Fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta.

 

A pesar de que era solo una palabra, eso dejó todo claro para Watson. Eso explicaba por qué el otro Holmes había contratado a un doctor alfa. No era el alfa del omega, pero si su hermano. Claro, algunos hermanos se ayudaban entre sí después de eventos traumatizantes. Pero John estaba comenzando a sospechar que los hermanos Holmes no tenían ese tipo de relación.

 

“De todos modos.” Dijo después de un rato. “Es un placer conocerte, Sherlock.”

 

Le extendió la mano.

 

El omega retiró la vista de las páginas de nuevo. Algo así como una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en esos ojos azules.

 

Sin embargo, tomó su mano.

 

“Encantado de conocerte, John.”

 

Estrecharon sus manos. John podía sentir los dedos pálidos y fuertes presionando los suyos cortos. Estaban fríos. Reprimió un escalofrío.

 

La profunda voz de barítono del omega despertó algo en él con lo que no estaba familiarizado. Comenzó en algún lugar de su estómago y viajó por todo su cuerpo. La sensación no era desagradable. Su lobo aulló ante eso. Quería ser libre.

 

John hizo una mueca mientras forzaba al animal a volver a los bordes de su mente. Su lobo no había estado así de activo en meses, incluso años.

 

Tenía la sensación de que esta luna llena podía ser bastante interesante.

 

Al mirar hacia el omega, otro escalofrío recorrió su columna.

 

Sherlock estaba leyendo de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta de la confusión que había causado.

 

Probablemente era lo mejor.

 

John sintió otra de esas sonrisas burlonas que serían su perdición.


	4. El Lobo y la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el día de la luna llena.  
> Sherlock no esta en condiciones para transformarse pero no tiene otra opción.  
> Esto por supuesto, tiene a John preocupado.  
> ¡Sus lobos se encuentran por primer vez!

Era el día de la luna llena. John estaba inquieto. Sentía como si literalmente podría estallar. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y se encontraba más y más agitado hasta el final del día. Su lobo estaba impaciente. Quería ser libre en este mismo instante.

Sherlock había estado en silencio todo el día. El doctor le había llevado libros nuevos esta mañana, pero no los había tocado. Se había sentado en una de sus esquinas oscuras y se quedó mirando hacia las ventanas, vistiendo nada más los pantalones de su pijama y una bata azul.

Se sentó con las piernas debajo de su barbilla y sus brazos abrazándolas apretadamente. Si el doctor no hubiese estado tan ocupado manteniendo a su lobo bajo control se habría dado cuenta de que el omega estaba temblando. Era un ligero temblor, nada violento, pero claramente estaba ahí.

Le tomó al doctor hasta la tarde darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Frunció el ceño.

El omega no se había movido de esa posición todas estas horas. Su taza de té y almuerzo estaban intactos.

Ahora se daba cuenta del temblor y la tensión en el cuerpo delgado.

John se levantó y lentamente se movió hacia el omega. Todavía había situaciones en los que podía sobresaltar o asustar al más joven y no quería hacer eso ahora.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se puso de rodillas.

“¿Estás bien?” cuestionó con voz preocupada.

El omega no respondió. Sus ojos claros estaban fijos en las ventanas con una mirada vacía.

Ahora que el doctor estaba cerca podía ver que el omega había apretado sus dientes. Había una mueca en su largo rostro. John dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era una mueca de dolor.

Esta realización fue casi suficiente para hacer a su lobo alfa perder el control. –Aulló.

Con una gran cantidad de autocontrol, empujó al lobo adentro. Un escalofrío de protesta le recorrió por toda su columna. Tembló y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

“Sherlock.” Dijo. “Necesito que me digas qué es lo que está mal.”

Cuidadosamente colocó una de sus manos en los brazos del omega. El toque fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Sherlock. Parpadeó hacia John. El dolor ahora era claro en sus ojos.

Un gemido muy suave escapó de su garganta. Se estremeció.

“¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te hiciste daño tú mismo?” preguntó el doctor mientras sus ojos buscaban en el cuerpo del omega señales de heridas o moretones. No había nada.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

Había una capa de sudor en su frente, el doctor pudo verla.

Con un gesto de preocupación puso su otra mano en la frente de Sherlock. No había fiebre. Tal vez una ligera elevación en su temperatura, pero no era suficiente para causar el temblor.

De repente cayó en cuenta de algo. Maldijo.

“¿Es la luna? ¿Verdad?” dijo con voz ronca.

El omega asintió con una afligida mirada en su rostro.

John tomó un gran respiro. Esto no era bueno. El omega no estaba en condición de transformarse. Con su cuerpo en esas condiciones, transformarse sería una experiencia muy dolorosa.

Todo tipo de pensamientos de pánico recorrieron la mente de John. Había llevado su botiquín con él, pero no llevaba suficientes supresores para detener una transformación de verdad. Se necesita una pequeña bomba química para poder lograrlo.

“¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te transformaste?” John cuestionó al omega.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza. “No sé.” Dijo con voz áspera. “Mucho tiempo.”

Otro gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios después de eso.

John se levantó y puso una manta sobre los hombros del omega en sufrimiento.

“No te muevas, vuelvo enseguida.” Dijo. Su voz sonaba menos tranquila de lo que quería.

El doctor corrió hasta su habitación y tomó su equipo médico. Después de eso corrió escaleras abajo para buscar a la señora Hudson. Estaba en la cocina, ocupada haciendo la cena.

Cuando vio la expresión del rostro de John, se le cayó el cuchillo.

“Sherlock se va a transformar. Esta noche. Necesito que caliente agua tanta como sea posible. Necesito compresas calientes para aliviar el dolor.”

La mujer asintió e inmediatamente hizo lo que le habían pedido.

“Llevaré las cosas arriba, querido.” Dijo ella. “Tú vuelve con él.”

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente siguió su camino de regreso por las escaleras.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un milímetro. El temblor se había vuelto más violento durante la ausencia del doctor.

“Voy a administrarte algunos analgésicos.” Dijo John mientras rebuscaba en su kit. “No será suficiente para detener todo el dolor, pero podrá pararlo un poco.”

Tiró suavemente de uno de los brazos del omega y buscó una vena. Parecía haber una protesta en los ojos azules pero una vez los analgésicos golpearon el torrente sanguíneo, solo hubo alivio.

John sonrió cuando algo del dolor desapareció de la cara del joven. Su cuerpo delgado se relajó, el temblor casi se detuvo.

“Ahora, escúchame. Voy a necesitar que te levantes.” Dijo John. Miró al omega directo a los ojos.

Esa misma extraña sensación se apoderó de él como la última vez. Era como si algo despertara dentro de su estómago y mente. Hizo que se fuera. No había tiempo para tal cosa ahora.

Con un resoplido y una mano de ayuda por parte del doctor, el omega se paró.

La mayor parte de su peso ahora descansaba sobre los hombros del doctor. Podía sentir el elevado ritmo cardiaco del omega a través de su ropa. Y el calor de su piel contra la suya. Poco a poco caminaron hasta la cama.

Una vez en ella, el omega inmediatamente se hizo bolita. John esperó a un lado de la cama a que la señora Hudson entrara con el agua caliente

Había una mirada compasiva en su rostro. Las compresas que había traído olían a lavanda.

“Mi hermano solía tener malas transformaciones cuando era adolescente, las hierbas siempre parecían ayudar en ese entonces.” Dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

John le dio las gracias. Ella dejó la habitación con una mirada de preocupación hacia Sherlock.

Sherlock lloró cuando un escalofrío en particular contorsionó todo su cuerpo. John mordió su labio. Se arremangó la camisa y comenzó poner los paños en el cuerpo.

El aroma de lavanda y otras hierbas llenaron la habitación. Parecía que relajaban un poco a Sherlock.

La noche cayó mientras John cuidaba del enfermo omega. Podía sentir la luz de la luna antes de verla. Se le erizó la piel mientras caía a través de las cortinas. Algo que solo podía describir como una onda, vibrando a través de su cuerpo.

Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara su propia transformación. Su lobo estaba tranquilo ahora, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por el omega, era bastante claro que no quería salir hasta que supiera que el omega estaba bien.

Fue después de la media noche cuando Sherlock finalmente comenzó a transformarse físicamente.

John estaba sentado junto a la cama y se había quedado dormido. Se despertó cuando un gritó recorrió toda la habitación. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Sherlock.

El omega se había arrastrado fuera de la cama. Se sentó frente a la ventana. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Fuertes temblores recorrieron la espalda del hombre más joven cuando su espina dorsal cambiaba de forma y lugar.

Estaba rascándose el pecho con sus uñas que ya no eran más humanas. Un aullido de angustia escapó de su garganta.

Instintivamente John supo que Sherlock necesitaba que otro lobo estuviera allí en este instante. El lobo del omega estaba asustado y confundido, podía olerlo en el aire.

La idea del omega estando solo y asustado, era todo lo que necesitaba para despertar a su propio lobo de nuevo. Gruñó cuando salió. Podía sentir sus huesos romperse y reordenarse. Pelaje comenzando a crecer en sus brazos. Grandes músculos formándose bajo su piel. Todo su cuerpo dolía y gritaba.

Cuando todo terminó, se paró en cuatro patas. Sacudió su peludo cuerpo para deshacerse de los últimos escalofríos.

Dando tres grandes saltos, estuvo a un lado del omega.

Puso su hocico contra el cuello del otro hombre, en un esfuerzo para calmarlo.

El hombre gritó de dolor cuando todos los huesos de su cuerpo se rompieron. Eventualmente los gritos cesaron y se convirtieron en aullidos, justo cuando la nariz fue reemplazada por un hocico y las manos y pies por patas.

Con un estremecimiento final el omega se dejó caer en el suelo. Su respiración era irregular, pequeños gemidos aun venían de su garganta.

John se acercó. El lobo omega era hermoso, incluso en esta condición. Tenía un pelaje negro azabache que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Delgadas patas agiles yacían en el suelo.

John le dio un empujón al otro lobo en el hocico. Una mueca adolorida fue la respuesta. Le tomó a Sherlock casi media hora levantarse. Estaba inestable al principio, sus patas desequilibradas y sus movimientos torpes.

El lobo negro olfateó en el aire. El olor del lobo alfa estaba en todas partes. Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta John. Inclinó su cabeza haciendo su clara sumisión.

John movió su cola. Puso su hocico profundamente en el pelaje del omega y lo olfateó. El olor a almizcle quedó guardado en su memoria. Esta era el aroma de Sherlock. ¡Este era el aroma de su omega!

Sherlock con cautela olfateó al alfa. Había desconfianza en sus ojos.

John bajó la cabeza y le ofreció su propio cuello en un esfuerzo para dejarle claro al omega que no era peligroso. No quería hacerle daño al omega. De ninguna manera. 

Cuando eso no sirvió, se dejó caer bruscamente sobre su espalda.

El omega parecía un poco desconcertado ante ese gesto. Sin embargo se acercó con cautela y empujó la panza y los costados del alfa. John podía ver su cola moverse ligeramente a medida que lo hacía.

A medida que el tiempo avanzó. Sherlock se relajó más. Estaba claro que su lobo no había salido en bastante tiempo y estaba un poco desacostumbrado. La dolorosa transformación no había ayudado tampoco.

Normalmente, John quería correr y perseguir cosas cuando se convertía, pero sabía que esa no era una opción con Sherlock. Todavía no por lo menos. El omega no tenía la fuerza para ello.

Juntos caminaron de un lado a otro por la habitación, destruyeron algunas sabanas y almohadas y rayaron puertas y armarios. Se comieron todo lo que era comestible incluso hasta lo que no era.

Al principio el omega fue cuidadoso y tímido. Seguía a John como una sombra, pero nunca se permitía acercarse demasiado al alfa. A medida que la noche avanzaba, comenzó a confiar más en el alfa. El alfa hizo todo lo posible para ganar la confianza del delgado, lobo negro. Incluso renunció a algunas de sus porciones de comida por el omega.

Después de un par de horas. Sherlock estaba agotado. Empezó a temblar de nuevo, gemidos salían de su garganta cuando se dejó caer a un lado.

John caminó hacia él con una manta entre los dientes. Envolvió al omega como le fue posible sin tener que usar sus pulgares opuestos. Entonces, se acostó al lado del omega. Tuvo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, ya que el omega había estado disgustado por ello casi toda la noche. Cuando el omega no gruñó o se quejó, se removió cerca y más cerca hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

Eventualmente Sherlock se relajó lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. Cuando lo hizo su cabeza estaba en las patas de John. Había puesto su cuerpo más cerca del alfa como le fue posible. El alfa estuvo agradecido por esto. Era lo que había querido durante semanas. El omega estaba acurrucado contra él, completamente envuelto en su olor alfa. Completamente seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, John fue el primero en despertar.

Una estúpida sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba literalmente abrazando al omega.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban tanto bien como desnudos la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y se sonrojó. Miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo que ponerse. Con un poco de esfuerzo, agarró una de los pedazos de la sábana de la cama. Se la colocó, todo mientras se aseguraba de que Sherlock no despertara. El omega necesitaba dormir.

Con cuidado se envolvió el pedazo de sábana alrededor de sí mismo para cubrir todo lo que necesitaba cubrir. Después arregló la manta que le había puesto al omega la noche anterior.

Estudió el rostro debajo de esos rizos. Todavía algunos rastros del dolor restante.

Como si el omega supiera que John estaba mirándolo, se despertó en ese instante. Dos ojos azules aturdidos miraron los marrones de John.

La sensación floreciente volvió al estómago de John. Se movía dentro de él como una onda de calor. Si era posible, quisiera mirar esos ojos para siempre. Se quedaron así durante un rato. Ambos mirándose el uno al otro.

John podía ver el cerebro del omega trabajar y procesar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Sherlock fue el que rompió el contacto visual. También fue el que rompió el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Con un par de rápidos movimientos, se había alejado del doctor, envolviendo la manta alrededor de su cuerpo y se sentó. Hizo una mueca cuando sus articulaciones adoloridas hicieron la serie de movimientos. Su nariz se arrugó al notar el olor del alfa por todo su cuerpo.

“Buenos días.” Dijo John con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock no le contestó. Sus pensamientos estaban claramente en otro lugar. John sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para buscar los restos de su ropa. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se encontró con su suéter favorito hecho pedazos.

“Voy a tomar una ducha y a hacer el desayuno.” Dijo y dio la vuelta.

Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la ventana ahora. La manta se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo como una toga. Observó a Watson con una expresión confundida.

“¿Vas a estar bien mientras me voy un rato?”

El omega asintió y agitó su mano. “Sí, sí. Estaré bien.” Murmuró.

Cuando John volvió con el desayuno. Sherlock había tomado una ducha. Estaba vestido con un traje bien ajustado. El doctor parpadeó. Esta era la primera vez que veía al omega con ropa real. El joven se la había pasado la mayor parte de las semanas anteriores, ya sea en pijama o en bata.

El traje le daba un aire de superioridad aristocrática.

John se dio cuenta de que, así debía de ser cómo el omega se veía antes de haberse metido en algún evento traumático. El hombre mayor se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la mesa.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta. Había un profundo ceño fruncido en su cara. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante el desayuno. En realidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el día. No entre ellos por lo menos.

Sherlock se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de cuero y empezó a leer la nueva pila de libros. Había conseguido terminar tres libros cuando la tarde cayó. Cada vez que terminaba uno, descuidadamente lo tiraba al suelo.

La primera acción de John fue poner en orden la habitación. Sus lobos habían hecho un gran desastre. Sábanas y almohadas hechos pedazos de un lado a otro. Plumas y pelusa flotaban cada vez que el doctor asentaba uno de sus pies. Cuando terminó el cuarto se veía decente otra vez.

Trató de relajarse y leer el periódico. No obstante, se encontró con que era completamente incapaz de concentrarse. De momento a momento podía sentir al omega mirarlo.

Era casi medianoche cuando John decidió que era hora de dormir un poco. Se levantó y fue a mitad del camino a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock. Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas en voz muy baja para entenderlas, por lo que se dio vuelta para pedir que le aclarara.

Sherlock tenía una mirada aturdida en su rostro. Su mano con el libro en ella estaba a un lado, olvidado por ahora. Sus cejas fruncieron el ceño ligeramente mientras hizo que su voz sonara más fuerte.

“Quédate, por favor.”


	5. El Lobo que tocó el violín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John obtiene una invitación para dormir en la misma cama que Sherlock.  
> Sherlock tiene de vuelta su violín.

John parpadeó.

Podía sentir su boca tratando de formular palabras, sin ningún ruido que significara algo saliendo de ella.

Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

“Sí, claro,” dijo. “Sí.”

Sherlock parecía estar aliviado cuando dijo eso. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de su cuerpo. De pronto recordó el libro en su mano y ocultó su rostro detrás de este.

“Voy a necesitar ponerme mi pijama.” Dijo el doctor. “Pero volveré enseguida.”

El hombre más joven asintió y le dio la espalda al doctor.

John se tropezó afuera de la habitación, completamente atónito.

Esto era completamente nuevo.

¿Tenía algo que ver con lo de la transformación? ¿El lobo de Sherlock se había sentido seguro con el de John? Había tenido una expresión de asombro la mayor parte del día. De pronto, John comenzó a preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que había estado confundiendo a Sherlock.

De prisa se cambió a su pijama.

Regresó a la habitación de Sherlock con un suéter, pantuflas y un cepillo de dientes. 

Sherlock ya estaba en la cama. Todavía estaba leyendo su libro. O al menos pretendía leerlo en un intento de ocultar su aturdido rostro.

Cuando John se hubo cepillado los dientes observó la habitación.

Había, por supuesto, solo una cama. Su alfa gimió feliz ante la idea de poder dormir al lado del omega de nuevo. John eliminó el pensamiento. No estaba completamente seguro de que Sherlock lo quería.

Movió sus brazos torpemente sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

El omega, sin decir una palabra, abrió las sábanas aun lado de él con un gesto de invitación.

John frunció el ceño, con pasos lentos se acercó a la cama. Se colocó en ella con un completo desconcierto.

Cuando estuvo debajo de las sábanas, trató de ponerse lo más cómodo posible, sin tocar al omega. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué era lo que esto significaba.

Sherlock no dijo ni una palabra. John no sabía si esto se debía a que aún tenía dificultad para encontrar las palabras, o porque en este momento el hombre más joven solamente no sabía qué decir.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sherlock alejó su cuerpo y apagó la luz.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de la boca de John cuando Sherlock movió su cuerpo cerca del alfa. Se detuvo a tan solo milímetros de distancia de tocarse.

John podía sentir a Sherlock respirar, podía sentir su corazón latir, incluso podía sentir su calor. Y podía sentir lo tensó que estaba el cuerpo del omega.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó más.

Sus cuerpos se estaban tocando.

Estaba preocupado de que Sherlock pudiera alejarse de nuevo.

Su lobo aulló feliz cuando el omega se movió ante su toque. Instintivamente, John puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. Al principio, el joven se tensó. Después suspiró y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

John sonrió. Los rizos oscuros recorrían su rostro. Su nariz estaba bastante cerca casi clavada en el cuello de Sherlock.

Permanecieron así por un momento. En silencio e inmóviles. John temía que pudiera romper el hechizo si se ponía a hablar.

“Sherlock.” Dijo en voz baja en última instancia, no podía quedarse con la duda para siempre.

“Pesadillas.” Contestó Sherlock.

El doctor abrió y cerró su boca, siendo incapaz de reaccionar ante la respuesta criptica.

“Siempre tengo pesadillas,” murmuró el omega en su almohada, “Pero anoche, no las tuve.”

“¿Y piensas que es debido a mí?” preguntó John. Por supuesto, su alfa aulló con orgullo.

Podía sentir al hombre más joven asentir.

“Esa es mi teoría.” Dijo. Su voz tenía un tono tímido.

John ocultó su sonrisa en el cabello del omega. Sabía que el joven probablemente tenía problemas para confiar que alguien estuviera tan cerca de su cuerpo. Así que, si quería ser abrazado y sentirse a salvo bajo la apariencia de una teoría científica, estaba bien por él.

Eventualmente John cayó dormido. Había querido quedarse despierto y ver como el omega se quedaba dormido. Escuchar su respiración, escuchar el latido de su corazón mientras descansaba. Sin embargo, había estado más cansado de lo que había pensado.

Fue Sherlock el que se mantuvo despierto. Sus ojos perforaban la oscuridad. El brazo del doctor se sentía pesado alrededor de su cintura. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir molestia, sentía comodidad. El brazo abrazándolo, dándole la sensación de que estaba siendo protegido: de que estaba seguro.

Había sentido esto la noche anterior y había tenido la curiosidad de si sería lo mismo mientras ambos estaban en su forma humana. Para su propio asombro, lo fue.

El doctor dejó escapar un satisfecho suspiro en su cuello y sintió un escalofrío cálido viajar por su espina dorsal.

Seguro en la oscuridad, Sherlock dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Nervioso colocó su mano sobre su mejilla.

Una sensación cálida estaba comenzando a sentirse en su estómago. Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. Lo confundía. ¿Se estaba enfermando? ¿O era algún tipo de reacción omega hacia un alfa protector y preocupado? Sabía de otros alfas, algunos de ellos descritos como alfas protectores. Ellos nunca lo habían hecho sentirse así. Nunca. Los pensamientos de Sherlock se fueron rápidamente y entonces comenzaba a caer dormido.

Entonces, el doctor entre sus sueños, se quejó felizmente apretando al omega más cerca de sus brazos.

Sherlock podía sentir su cuerpo fundiéndose con el calor del alfa. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de su boca. Todo su cuerpo se relajó. Con un último respiro el omega cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Pasaron algunos días y los dos hombres se acostumbraron a su nueva rutina. Durante el día cada quien iba por su lado. John usualmente hacía algo de limpieza, tomaba su laptop o leía el periódico. Sherlock leía cuatro o cinco libros, se quedaba viendo por la ventana y se dejaba caer drásticamente sobre varios lugares.

Fue hasta el séptimo día de la nueva rutina que John se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando.

Incluso la mera idea lo había sorprendido. Por supuesto que había sentido un vínculo con el omega en el instante en el que se habían conocido, pero eso había sido diferente. Había sido su lobo reaccionando hacia el lobo del omega. Esta era su mente humana, enamorándose de otro ser humano.

Frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, su lobo también se sentía diferente: el alfa dominaba todo el lugar. Constantemente quería hundir su nariz en el cuello de Sherlock, darle regalos al omega o muestras de agradecimiento. Era bastante tedioso y un poco vergonzoso.

El doctor pasó la mayoría del día luchando contra el impulso de recoger flores y cantar baladas. Su rubor jamás desapareció.

Claro, el hermano de Sherlock escogió ese día para hacer una llamada.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que John había entrado por primera vez a la mansión. En todas estas semanas el Sr. Holmes no había llamado ni una sola vez. No había ninguna señal de que tuviera curiosidad de saber el estado de salud Sherlock. Ni ninguna otra señal de vida o existencia.

La llamada fue por la tarde. John solamente estaba volviendo de su paseo por los páramos. Había intentado que Sherlock fuera con él, algo de aire fresco probablemente le haría bien al omega. Sherlock se había negado a salir de su habitación, como siempre. El doctor sabía que tendría que hacer salir al omega de su zona de confort, tarde o temprano. Estaba planeando sobre el cómo hacerlo, cuando sonó su teléfono.

“¿Hola?” Dijo un poco sorprendido, no había recibido la llamada de alguien en semanas.

“Buenas tardes, señor Watson.” Dijo una voz fuertemente al otro lado.

“Buenas tardes, señor Holmes.” Respondió John con un ligero gruñido.

No le agradaba el otro Holmes del todo.

“¿El omega ha tenido algún progreso?” dijo Mycroft, John pudo notar que estaba tratando de ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz con una actitud arrogante.

“Su hermano.” Dijo lentamente, esperando sorprender al que había llamado, “De hecho está progresando. Sus heridas ya prácticamente curadas. Incluso ha comenzado a hablar de nuevo.”

“¿Todavía no le ha dicho lo que le paso?”

“Me temo que no.” Dijo John en un suspiro. “Simplemente se niega a hablar del tema. Al principio creí que podía tener algo de amnesia, pero ahora sé que probablemente está demasiado asustado para hablar de ello.”

“Lo está intentando, doctor, espero que converse con él acerca de eso. Es de suma importancia que yo sepa. Los que sean responsables de esta situación, serán llevados ante la justicia. Recuerde, querido doctor, que no le pagué para tener una pequeña charla con su paciente. Lo contraté para que cure a mi hermano.” Hubo un largo y frío silencio después de eso. John jugaba nerviosamente con su bufanda.

“Por el momento.” Holmes habló después de un rato. “Tengo que enviar algunas cosas de mi hermano a la mansión. Deberán de llegar en breve. Quizás puedan ayudar en el proceso de curación.”

Después de eso, el hombre colgó el teléfono.

John dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y guardó el celular.

La arrogante voz seguía sonando en sus oídos. Cuando regresó a la mansión, pudo ver a Sherlock de pie junto a una de las ventanas. Con un libro en sus manos, una mirada distante en sus ojos y rostro. Sonrió cuando el omega levantó la vista de su libro por un breve momento para darle un pequeño asentimiento.

Las pertenencias de Sherlock llegaron esa misma tarde.

La señora Hudson fue a los aposentos que ahora compartían y les dijo que había cinco cajas grandes abajo. Parecían pesadas. Tenían el nombre de Sherlock escrito en ellas.

Sherlock tenía una mirada impaciente en su rostro. Estaba claro que quería esas cajas.

John sabía que esta era su oportunidad para hacer al omega salir de su habitación al mundo.

“La señora Hudson dijo que esas cajas eran pesadas. Ella nunca podrá ser capaz de levantarlas.” Dijo lentamente.

Sherlock lo miró con confusión.

“Por el amor de dios, no actúes como tonto.” John exclamó con una sonrisa. “Vamos a tener que traer esas cajas hasta arriba. Nosotros dos. Juntos.”

 

“Pero, las cajas están abajo.” Dijo Sherlock.

“Sí, sí lo están.” El doctor sonrió.

Hubo silencio.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro. Sherlock no quería salir de la habitación, su rostro lo dejaba claro. John, sin embargo, estaba determinado a llevar al omega abajo.

Se levantó y le indicó al hombre más joven que lo siguiera. Sonrió cuando escuchó un dramático suspiro y los pies descalzos sobre el suelo.

Sherlock dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y luego pareció dudar. John se acercó a la puerta con un gesto tranquilizador y dio un paso hacia adelante por encima del umbral.

Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado, Sherlock siguió su ejemplo. Cuando salió al corredor, sus ojos tenían miedo. Se quedó cerca de John.

“Bien.” Dijo John tranquilizadoramente. “Ya estás fuera de la puerta, unos pasos más y habrás llegado a las escaleras. Solo sígueme.”

El omega miró hacia su puerta un par de veces. John se preguntó si quería salir corriendo hacia adentro. Sherlock lo siguió temblando hasta las escaleras.

Les llevó al menos quince minutos bajar las escaleras, y diez minutos más para llegar al pasillo en donde estaban las cajas. Durante todo el camino Sherlock parecía desconfiar de su entorno. Era como si detrás de una puerta o ventana sospechara que había algún tipo de peligro.

Fue cuando llegaron a las cajas que encontró de vuelta algo de su confianza. La señora Hudson no había mentido, las cajas eran pesadas.

John podía sentir sus músculos quejarse todo el camino hasta las escaleras y hasta la habitación. Por supuesto, de alguna manera se le había metido a la cabeza que cargar dos cajas a la vez sería una buena idea.

El omega cargo una de las cajas más ligeras. Estaba agotado cuando regresó a su habitación. John le permitió quedarse ahí mientras él se encargaba de las últimas dos.

A pesar de que estaba contento de que Sherlock había salido de su habitación, sabía que no debía presionarlo. Era suficiente por hoy.

Cuando John regresó con la última caja, Sherlock estaba vaciando las otras. Contenían una gran cantidad de libros y lo que parecían ser expedientes policiacos.

En una de ellas, envuelto cuidadosamente en plástico de burbujas y papel marrón, estaba un hermoso violín.

Sherlock dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa cuando encontró el instrumento. Acarició la madera oscura con sus pálidos dedos. Luego jugó con las cuerdas, llenado la habitación con sonidos fuertes.

Antes de que John se diera cuenta, estaba disfrutando de un concierto de violín privado.

A pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el omega había tocado el instrumento, lo hacía maravillosamente bien. John sabía un poco acerca de la música clásica, y reconoció algunas de las melodías. Había algo en el melancólico sonido del violín que lo ponía sensible.

Sherlock tocó hasta que la señora Hudson subió su cena. Se sentó y comió de prisa. Cuando hubo tragado su último bocado, de inmediato tomó el violín de nuevo.

Mientras tocaba, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Había concentración en su rostro y paz también, el doctor lo notaba. Observó cómo el omega movía el arco sobre el instrumento con gracia y silenciosa determinación. Fue todo un espectáculo.

Esa noche, John se metió solo a la cama. Sherlock estaba revisando los libros y los archivos de casos. Había una expresión en su rostro que no había visto antes. Era una extraña mezcla de impaciencia, arrogancia y superioridad. A medida que se quedaba dormido, podía escuchar al omega murmurar en voz baja.

Palabras que sonaban mucho como: “aburrido, aburrido, el esposo lo hizo, aburrido, suicidio, aburidoooo”.

Fue entonces cuando el medico comenzó a sentir curiosidad acerca de quién y qué exactamente había sido antes el omega.

Durante las últimas semanas habían unido algunas cosas juntos, por supuesto. Sabía que Sherlock tenía una gran inteligencia y un amor hacia los libros científicos (A pesar de que tenía el hábito rechazar algunos autores por sus “obvios” errores). También sabía que la ciencia como hobby, o como profesión, no podrían significar ser violentamente secuestrado y golpeado, o cualquier cosa que le hubiera sucedido al omega.

Luego estaba la deducción. Sherlock había tratado de explicarle y le había dado más sorprendentes ejemplos de ello. Él básicamente había descubierto la historia de John con solo observarlo.

John sabía que a Sherlock no le gustaba responder preguntas, pero él quería tener respuestas. Y sentía que su paciencia cada vez se estaba haciendo menos. Quería descifrar al menos una pequeña parte del misterio que era Sherlock Holmes.


	6. El Hombre lobo Consultor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finalmente revela las circunstancias que lo llevaron a su actual estado.  
> John esta ahí para ayudar al omega.

Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión Baskerville. Sherlock se había ido a la cama por ahí cerca del amanecer y aún seguía profundamente dormido. John estaba despierto, pero incapaz de dejar el calor y la comodidad de la cama. Estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, Sherlock se encontraba acurrucado contra el pecho del doctor. Podía sentir la profunda y cálida respiración del hombre más joven contra sus pijamas. Un brazo delgado estaba agarrado de él. Los rizos oscuros la hacían cosquillas en su barbilla.

John sabía que Sherlock jamás llegaría a estar tan cerca de él mientras estuviera despierto. Era solamente cuando estaba dormido que el joven mostraba su afecto. E incluso ahora, John se preguntaba si el hombre más joven sentía lo mismo que él, o si solamente era su lado omega reaccionando hacia el lado alfa de John. Realmente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Sherlock balbuceó algo. Las palabras eran demasiado arrastradas como para entenderlas, se trataba de una pesadilla. John colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Sherlock. El toque fue suficiente como para calmarlo. Su ceño fruncido se compuso y los murmullos se detuvieron.

Incluso con el doctor a su lado, el joven a veces tenía pesadillas. Había habido algunos casos en los que se había despertado gritando. Durante esas veces, le había tomado a John al menos una hora calmarlo y convencerlo de que estaba a salvo.

Por supuesto, Sherlock no era el único que tenía pesadillas. John todavía las tenía de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, desde que dormía junto a Sherlock habían disminuido. Y cuando se despertaba, bañado en sudor y casi gritando, Sherlock estaba ahí. Le miraba con ojos de saber. Luego le daba un vaso con agua y le daba un poco de espacio.

John no solo estaba ayudando a Sherlock, Sherlock estaba ayudando a John también.

Cuando el sol ya era suficientemente fuerte como para filtrarse a través de las cortinas, Sherlock se despertó. John pudo ver un cambio en su rostro. Tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron se puso en guardia. Se alejó del doctor. Había algo diferente en el joven. Había algo en sus ojos, o quizás en su rostro, que John no podía entender.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama con una velocidad que John no había visto antes. Caminó a través de la habitación, balbuceando palabras para sí mismo. Parecía molesto.

John frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama también. Se puso sus zapatos y su suéter, siguiendo los movimientos del omega con ojos preocupados.

“¿Sherlock estás bien?” preguntó con voz ronca.

El hombre más joven no respondió. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más alarmantes. Se movió alrededor de los libros y carpetas, golpeando algunas pilas de papeles. Todo el tiempo murmurando para sí mismo.

John aún seguía tratando de llegar hasta él.

“¡Sherlock!” dijo esta vez más fuerte.

Pero el joven simplemente continuó con lo que fuera estaba haciendo ignorando por completo al doctor. Sus murmullos se volvían más erráticos. Entonces, de pronto dejó de caminar. Sus manos se movían alrededor de su cara como si intentara atrapar moscas.

John se acercó a él y se aclaró la garganta. No hubo reacción.

“Sherlock.” Dijo con firmeza mientras extendía una mano y tocaba al más joven en el hombro.

Sherlock se sobresaltó. Se quedó mirando a John con ojos grandes.

“Está bien, estás a salvo.” Dijo tranquilizadoramente.

El pálido rostro se rompió por un momento. Todo el pánico y la confusión saliendo. John observó a un muy asustado joven. La mirada en los ojos azules llegando hasta sus fibras más sensibles.

“Sherlock, estás a salvo.” Repitió. “Fue un sueño. Solo un mal sueño.”

Los ojos azules buscaron su rostro. Poco a poco, el pánico desapareció. Dio un par de exhalaciones e inhaló. El pánico fue reemplazado por vergüenza.

“No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado, todos tenemos pesadillas.” Dijo John. Le soltó el hombro y sonrió.

“¿Ya estás bien otra vez?” preguntó.

Sherlock asintió.

“Estás equivocado, John.” Dijo en voz baja.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en uno de los sofás.

“No fue un sueño, era un recuerdo.”

John titubeó. Sentía que Sherlock se estaba abriendo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo importante. Y John no quería arruinarlo diciendo algo inapropiado. Así que, en lugar de decir algo, se sentó en frente de Sherlock y se limitó a esperar a que estuviera listo para hablar.

“Hago uso de algo que llamo palacio mental.” Dijo el joven. Sus ojos estaban sobre el rostro del doctor, pero estaba mirando a la nada. “Esto significa que grabo recuerdos e información que me parece importante y puedo acceder a ellos en cualquier momento y donde quiera. Toda la información que considero inútil, la elimino. De lo contrario el palacio estaría demasiado lleno. La memoria podría obstruirse.”

Su respiración se volvió más pesada.

“Tengo… lugares para los recuerdos importantes, a pesar de que rara vez los visito. El sentimiento es algo que prefiero evitar. Me borra la visión.”

“Había… recuerdos… pensé que, bueno pensé que me había librado de ellos. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que se habían ido. Sin embargo, cuando desperté… de repente los recordé. Estaban ahí de nuevo, claros como el día.”

Frunció el ceño. Ahora miraba a John a los ojos. El doctor entendió inmediatamente, no eran buenos recuerdos de los que Sherlock estaba hablando.

“Sherlock.” Dijo bajo. “No puedes borrar los recuerdos.”

“Sí puedo.” Dijo Sherlock simplemente, pero parecía que había duda en su voz.

Hubo un pesado silencio.

El doctor estaba pensando en qué decir a continuación. No estaba capacitado para hacer frente a este tipo de situaciones. Sherlock estaba fuertemente tratando de reprimir sus recuerdos traumáticos. John entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Había unos tantos recuerdos que a él mismo le gustaría enterrar.

“Esta mañana cuando me desperté, tu olor estaba en mi nariz.” Sherlock dijo con suavidad, “El olor de un alfa. Y de pronto, los recordé. Recordé su olor.” Su voz se quebró y dejó de hablar.

John dejó escapar un profundo suspiró. Esto era más de lo que Sherlock jamás le había dicho acerca de lo que le había sucedido. Normalmente él nunca hablaba de ello. Ni siquiera cuando John le preguntaba.

Para él decirle esto, era para John una señal de que estaba en verdad asustado.

“¿Quiénes son ellos?” preguntó con el tono más suave que su voz podía producir.

La respuesta que Sherlock le dio no era más que un susurro.

“Los que me llevaron.”

Poco después de eso, toda la historia fue saliendo del hombre más joven.

Le dijo a John que él era un detective consultor (¡El único en el mundo!), ayudando a la policía a resolver crímenes y asesinatos que no podían entender. En un primer momento lo contrataban únicamente para casos sin importancia, pero fue tan exitoso que eventualmente lo consultaron para casos muy importantes.

Fue en uno de esos casos que se había encontrado con una banda de contrabandistas. La banda era, en efecto, solo una rama de un grupo más grande que tenían sus zonas principales en Europa del Este. Contrabandeaban omegas.

A pesar de que los omegas ya eran miembros en funcionamiento con la sociedad y como personales, todavía había quien les gustaba que fueran sumisos y esclavos de la casa. O más específicamente, unidos a un alfa. Básicamente haciendo a los omegas esclavos y en algunos casos máquinas de bebés.

Sherlock escupió esas palabras con un odio profundo. John podía ver la ira arder en esos ojos azules.

“Para ayudar en el progreso del caso y para saber quiénes eran los miembros de la banda, decidí que consiguieran capturarme. Pensé que sería fácil escapar una vez obtuviera la información que necesitaba, así que no le dije a nadie sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.”

El doctor sacudió su cabeza. En su mente podía ver la imagen del omega creyéndose superior a casi todos los demás. Probablemente ya estaba metido en eso cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

“Subestimé altamente la inteligencia de mis oponentes.” Dijo Sherlock con amargura. “Había visto en ellos nada más una banda de matones callejeros. Pero en realidad, eran altamente organizados y, por desgracia, fueron capaces de atraparme. Sin la ayuda de mi hermano, nunca habría escapado.”

“¡¿Tu hermano?!” Exclamó John con sorpresa.

“Sí, por supuesto. Mycroft es básicamente el gobierno británico, como le gusta repetirme de vez en cuando. Le tomó algo de tiempo averiguar en donde me tenían ocultado. Para entonces ya había pasado seis meses como prisionero de esos contrabandistas. Cuando fui rescatado, estaban a punto de enviarme a Rusia. Si eso hubiera sucedido, dudo mucho que mi hermano hubiera sido capaz de encontrarme.”

“A Rusia.” Repitió John en voz baja. Podía imaginar lo que eso significaba. Todo el mundo sabía las historias acerca de las leyes de los omegas en Rusia. Ahí, los omegas eran vistos como criaturas un tanto mejores que los animales. Eran forzados a unirse con alfas a una edad muy joven. Después de la unión la mayoría de los omegas vivía una esclavitud doméstica. Muchos de ellos morían a la edad de treinta años.

El doctor sintió nauseas ante la idea de Sherlock viviendo una vida así.

Sherlock tenía una mente tan brillante y era tan ferozmente independiente, sería casi imposible poder corromper por completo su mente.

Los ojos de John se hicieron grandes. Miró a Sherlock. Sus ojos se encontraron. No había necesidad de hablar. John por fin había descubierto por qué el joven estaba tan traumatizado. Sherlock observó que el medico entendió. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

“La violencia que podría soportar,” dijo con los ojos en el suelo de nuevo, “El dolor con el que podría vivir. Fueron cuidadosos en no dejar ningún daño permanente, ya que eso hubiera bajado considerablemente el precio que podían pedir por mí. Yo lo sabía. Ese conocimiento me daba algo de esperanza.”

“La… la intimidad forzada,” un fuerte rubor apareció en su rostro, “Era un abuso muy difícil de soportar. Reprimí los recuerdos de eso. Y fue uno de esos casos que recordé cuando desperté. Tu olor debió haberlo provocado. Todos eran alfas.”

John parpadeó. Lágrimas de rabia llenaron sus ojos. Un bajo gruñido se estaba formando en su pecho. Se levantó y se paseó alrededor con enojo.   
¡Habían tocado a Sherlock! Habían tocado a su Sherlock: contra su voluntad. Por supuesto que lo había sospechado, pero ahora que Sherlock había pronunciado las palabras, la realidad lo golpeó.

Podía sentir la sed de sangre apoderarse de él. Trató de tomar inhalaciones profundas para calmarse. Esto no era lo que Sherlock necesitaba. Necesitaba estar tranquilo ahora.

Sherlock seguía mirando al suelo. Hundido en sus hombros. John soltó un par de gruñidos y respiraciones irregulares. Luego se acercó a Sherlock. Se arrodilló tal y como había hecho en sus primeros encuentros, y suavemente tocó al omega en sus rodillas.

Sherlock alzó la vista. Trató de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos de John. El doctor no estaba muy seguro si eran lágrimas de vergüenza, de ira o de tristeza. La expresión en el rostro de Sherlock era difícil de leer. Se rebajó tanto como pudo e intentó hacerlo sentir lo menos vulnerable posible.

“Sherlock,” comenzó pero el omega negó con la cabeza.

John tomó las manos del omega. Sherlock no se apartó.

El doctor trató de mirarlo a los ojos.

“No tienes que tener miedo nunca más.” Dijo John. “Estoy aquí. Estas seguro. Si alguna vez alguien quiere tocarte contra tu voluntad de nuevo, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí.”

Sherlock tragó saliva. Luego bajó la cabeza.

Sus rostros estaban casi tocándose.

John no quería otra cosa más que besar a Sherlock. Y vio su deseo reflejado en el rostro del hombre más joven. Lo sentía, pero este era el momento equivocado.

Sherlock bajó su cabeza aún más, hasta que se detuvo en el hombro de John. Era una posición bastante incomoda y no podía ser muy confortable, pero parecía estar contento.

Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad.

John podía sentir la respiración de Sherlock contra su cuello. Podía contar los latidos de su corazón. Fueron rápidos al principio, pero cuanto más tiempo duró su semi abrazo, los latidos se hicieron más lentos. Hasta que por fin, Sherlock se hubo calmado.

Los dos hombres se levantaron despacio. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, John podía sentir que algo había cambiado en la última hora. Se había producido un cambio en la atmósfera. Era como si algo pesado había caído hacia abajo y se había roto en pedazos. El aire era más ligero. Y Sherlock parecía más feliz. O al menos aliviado.

John sabía que Mycroft querría que pidiera nombres y lugares específicos. Pero él no quería hacer eso en ese momento.

En este momento, quería tomar un poco de té y el desayuno. Después de querer tomar una ducha muy caliente y dar un largo paseo por los páramos. En verdad quería algo de aire fresco. Tenía la sensación de que Sherlock podría venir con él esta vez.

El aire fresco y la luz del solo le harían bien a


	7. Lobos en la Puesta de Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se ha empezado a dar cuenta de que será difícil, si no es que imposible volver a su vida sin Sherlock.  
> Y Sherlock está incómodamente tratando de expresar sus sentimientos hacia el doctor.

Un viento helado soplaba sobre los páramos, mordiendo a John en el rostro. Nubes que se deslizaban rápido llenaban el cielo. Una vez el grupo de nubes se había disipado, un azul fuerte fue visible. El invierno se acercaba a los páramos.

John respiró en el aire frio. Por un momento cerró sus ojos para saborear todos los sabores que transportaba. Había indicios de hierba muerta, lluvia y lodo. Sin embargo, el olor más fuerte era el de un cierto omega de cabello oscuro.

Le había tomado varias horas y un montón de miradas austeras, pero Sherlock finalmente había accedido a ir al exterior.

Ahora se estaba paseando lentamente detrás del doctor. Sus normalmente pálidas mejillas tenían un color rosado. Pequeñas nubes aparecían alrededor de su boca y nariz cuando respiraba. Todavía estaba muy fuera de forma.

John se apoyó en su bastón y esperó a su compañero. Su destino era una banca de piedra en la parte trasera de los jardines de la mansión. A pesar de que a John le gustaba caminar a través de los páramos, sabía que Sherlock no era capaz de hacer eso todavía. El final de jardín parecía un objetivo más factible por ahora.

Cuando Sherlock hubo alcanzado a John, caminaron en silencio. John seguía pensando acerca de las cosas que le había dicho Sherlock esa mañana. Sabía que debía llamar a Mycroft. Por supuesto, eso significaba preguntarle a Sherlock por información más detallada. No sabía si el otro tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. No hoy, al menos.

Llegaron a la banca cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Las nubes se volvían de un color rosa brillante y púrpura, con tonos de un naranja suave y rojo. La mansión se alzaba en el horizonte de una forma grande y oscura. Solo las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. No había duda de que la señora Hudson estaba trabajando en su cena. A pesar de que se mantenía constantemente recordando a los dos hombres que no era su criada, todavía preparaba muchas de sus cenas e incluso lavaba la ropa cuando la encontraba tirada por ahí.

John sonrió. La señora Hudson era una de esas personas que simplemente no puedes odiar. Incluso Sherlock le había tomado cariño. Todas las veces que estaba demasiado ocupado como para entretener al omega, ella le encontraba algo que hacer. De alguna manera, ella había logrado meterlo a ver novelas con ella. Sherlock le había dicho a John muchas veces que las novelas era una tontería, muy fáciles de resolver, pero aun así seguía viéndolas.

Con un pequeño gruñido, John se sentó en la banca. El frio concreto no era cómodo, pero estaba agradecido de darle a su pierna adolorida algo de descanso. Sintió a Sherlock sentarse a su lado.

El omega vestía una gran gabardina de lana que había encontrado en uno de los armarios. Complementaba su alto y delgado cuerpo perfectamente y John estaba seguro de que había sido diseñada para Sherlock. Como fuera, la gabardina había sido hecha para una versión menos delgada del hombre más joven, así que parecía sobrarle espacio en ella.

“John.” Dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

El doctor miró desde la puesta de sol hasta Sherlock. Había un ceño fruncido en el rostro del joven.

“¿Si?” el doctor respondió lentamente.

“Me- me gustaría expresar mi agradecimiento.” Dijo Sherlock después de un rato. Su voz tenía un tono de inseguridad. Sus ojos se encontraron y el hombre más joven comenzó a ruborizarse. Sus dedos estaban jugando con los botones de su gabardina. “Has sido mi compañero por varias semanas. Sé que mi hermano te contrató y probablemente serás pagado con una ridícula cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, nunca me trataste como una tarea que tenía que llevarse a cabo o un trabajo que simplemente tuviera que estar terminado.”

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Su mirada se concentraba en sus manos. John esperó un momento en caso de que Sherlock quisiera decir algo más. Cuando el joven permaneció en silencio, se aclaró la garganta. Puso sus manos alrededor de las otras nerviosas y pálidas.

“Sherlock.” Sintió una cálida sonirsa formándose en su rostro. “No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.”

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Su ceño fruncido se profundizo. A la luz de color rosa de la puesta del sol, le recordaba a John a uno de los problemáticos personajes de las historias de Austen.

“No, John, no lo habrían hecho.” Dijo. Había un tono amargo en su voz. John sabía que esa amargura no era para él. Apretó sus manos pálidas.

“Estoy contento de que fui yo, quien vino a ayudarte. Claro, en un principio el precio que tu hermano iba a pagarme era mi objetivo principal, soy suficiente hombre como para admitir eso. Pero, cuando te conocí, eso cambió. Desde el momento en el que te vi abrir la puerta, ayudarte se convirtió en mi propósito.”

Se detuvo por un momento. El creciente sentimiento había vuelto a su estómago. Vibraba a través de su cuerpo, enviaba olas de calor y una fuerte atracción hacia el omega aun lado de él. Esta vez sin embargo, había una respuesta. Lo sentía instintivamente. La atracción era correspondida.

Las manos de Sherlock habían estado frías, pero rápidamente se estaban calentando. Su piel parecía estar casi físicamente vibrando. El alfa de John rugía en su mente, gruñéndole para reclamarlo. Y para aparearse.  
   
John tragó. Eso no era lo que quería estar pensando. Alejó sus manos de las de Sherlock. La sensación comenzó a disminuir inmediatamente. Suspiró temblorosamente y se aclaró la garganta.

“Sherlock, me alegro de que de que aprecies mi compañía. El sentimiento es mutuo.” Sonrió cuando el omega lo miró con grandes ojos.

¿Sherlock lo habría sentido también?, se preguntó. Esa sensación atrayente. Como si sus cuerpos trataran de acercase el uno al otro. John sintió a su lobo paseando entusiasmado en los bordes de su mente. Todo eso fue dejado a un lado cuando a Sherlock le dio un escalofrió.

El sol ya se había ocultado y la oscuridad se arrastraba a todo su alrededor. Sin el calor del sol, el frio estaba rápidamente ganando terreno. La banca de concreto bien ahora podría estar hecha de hielo o nieve.

John se levantó. Sus articulaciones estaban algo rígidas por el frio. Una mano sostenía su bastón para mantener el equilibrio, la otra la extendió a Sherlock, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sherlock sostuvo la mano.

Permanecieron de pie uno junto al otro por un breve momento. Podían sentir el calor construirse en sus manos, rápido como el fuego químico.

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien se apartó. Incluso en la oscuridad, John podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

Caminaron a la casa en silencio.

Esa noche, un fuerte viento hacía temblar las ventanas y aullaba a través de las chimeneas. La señora Hudson les había llevado unas mantas extras. Les había dicho que el invierno llegaría pronto y que eso significaba noches frías.

Ahora Sherlock yacía en un montón de sábanas y almohadas, su cabello oscuro a penas visible por encima de capas.

John se estaba cepillando los dientes. Se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. Su lobo estaba muy visible es sus ojos esta noche; no le gustaba eso. El lobo le hacía lucir depredador. Asustaba a las personas. John no quería lucir así. Especialmente por Sherlock.

Cuando hubo terminado, apagó las luces y se fue a la cama. Se preguntó si Sherlock ya estaría dormido, pero el joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos, deslizándose sobre las páginas de un gran libro. El título el cual John no podía tener esperanza de pronunciarlo correctamente.

Mientras el doctor se metía a la cama, Sherlock dejó a un lado su libro. Apagó la luz junto a la cama, haciendo la oscuridad más grande. John se acomodó debajo de las pesadas sabanas y suspiró. Ahora se había acostumbrado a dormir al lado del omega que no sabía si podría volver a dormir solo.

Sherlock se acercó a él, dejando escapar un suspiró para sus adentros.

“Llamaré a Mycroft yo mismo mañana.” El joven dijo. Su voz apagada contra la almohada. John frunció el ceño y se volteó. Sherlock estaba cerca de él pero estaba de espaldas.

“¿Por qué?” dijo John lentamente.

“Quiere información. Conozco a mi hermano. Le diré todo lo que pueda.”

“Pero yo le puedo decir.” Dijo John en voz baja.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

“Tú puedes, pero no lo harás. Después de todas estas semanas, estoy seguro de que puedo entablar una conversación con mi propio hermano.”

“Por supuesto Sherlock, eso no es lo que quise decir.”

“Lo sé.” Respondió simplemente Sherlock.

Hubo un corto silencio. Los pensamientos de John corrían por su mente. ¿Había cosas que Sherlock no podía decirle? Se estremeció al pensar en los horrores por lo que el hombre pudo haber pasado. Era lógico que no quisiera que John supiera de todos ellos.

Cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar, supo que había tenido la razón.

“No es porque no confié en ti, John.” El hombre habló, su voz temblaba. “Se trata de que simplemente hay cosas que siento que no puedo decirte. Me verías de una forma diferente si lo hiciera. Mycroft tiene muchas cualidades, su habilidad para alejarse de las comidas que engordan no es una, pero sus métodos con los sentimientos. Es clínico su acercamiento a todo.”

John pensó en la ira que el otro Holmes había expresado en su última llamada Sentía como si Sherlock no conociera a su hermano como él lo hacía.

“Puedo decirle. No tú.”

John suspiró. Asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que Sherlock no podía verlo.

 

“Por supuesto,” dijo, “Si quieres llamar a tu hermano tú mismo no te detendré. Es tu decisión. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de que estas lo suficientemente bien como para hablar con él.”

Sherlock se rio entre dientes. John parpadeó. Había sido la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

“Mycroft raramente esta contento por algo,” dijo con una sonrisa, “Si estoy lo suficientemente bien como para llamarlo, significa que pronto estaré lo suficientemente bien como para ser una molestia de nuevo.”

Se dio la vuelta y miró a John.

“Frunciste el ceño.” Indicó con un gesto.

John miró hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar el gesto con una sonrisa. No fue muy eficaz. Sherlock podía leerlo como a un libro. Los ojos azules estudiaron su rostro preocupado.

“Sí lo hice.” Suspiró finalmente.

“¿Mis palabras hicieron que te molestaras o preocuparas?” preguntó Sherlock con incertidumbre.

“No, no lo hicieron. No me hiciste enojar o preocuparme.”

John se movió más cerca de Sherlock. El omega empujó su de cabeza debajo de la barbilla del alfa. Instintivamente John puso sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo del joven. Todavía podía sentir sus costillas.

“Es solo que, tu progreso está yendo muy rápido,” Murmuró John, “Y estoy realmente feliz con eso. Pero, cuando dijiste que tú mismo llamarías a tu hermano, comencé a pensar en el hecho de que muy pronto no habrá más necesidad de un doctor.”

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio. John casi podía escuchar los engranajes en ese poderoso cerebro.

“¿Tienes miedo de que pueda despedirte?” dijo después de un rato.

John asintió, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

“Mi trabajo era curarte. Es por lo que Mycroft me está pagando. En una de nuestras conversaciones mencionó que mi tarea no era tener una pequeña plática, a menos de que fuera para conseguir información. Él obtendrá esa información mañana. Eso significa, que me volveré obsoleto.”

“Mycroft es clínico y desprecia el sentimiento, también en ocasiones solo es babuino con sobrepeso. No te volverás obsoleto, doctor Watson. Yo veré eso.”

John sonrió. Los papeles estaban casi invertidos ahora. Sherlock estaba tratando ayudarlo, alejando sus inseguridades. Lo estaba protegiendo. El lobo aulló en los bordes de su mente. Esto era lo que los compañeros hacían, el lobo gruño para él, para reclamarlo y aparease ¡Hazlo nuestro!

Mientras John luchaba contra su lobo por el control de su cuerpo, Sherlock se quedó dormido.

Sus respiraciones eran profundas y cálidas en el cuello de John. Cerró los ojos y escuchó. Sus corazones latían como uno solo, tenían el mismo ritmo lento. Asegurándose de que Sherlock dormía, inclinó su cabeza y plantó un suave beso en la frente del hombre.

Sus labios se estremecieron cuando los retiró. Un tembloroso suspiró escapo de su cuerpo.

Quería hacer mucho más pero se contuvo. Dejaría que Sherlock tomara el ritmo. Incluso si eso significaba luchar con su lobo cada paso del camino.

No lo reclamaría hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que Sherlock igual lo quería a él.

John bostezó y cerró los ojos.

El aroma de Sherlock estaba en su nariz cuando finalmente se durmió


	8. El Beso de un Lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos discuten sobre sus sentimientos, finalmente.  
> Mycroft es un presumido como siempre.

La fría luz traspasaba a través de las cortinas cuando John se despertó. El aire estaba helado mientras tocaba su rostro. Sin embargo, después de unos pocos segundos, una cálida respiración soplaba por sus mejillas y sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que la cara de Sherlock estaba a tan solo unas pulgadas de la suya.

Era una rareza ver al hombre más joven durmiendo. Normalmente ya estaba levantado desde antes o paseándose por alrededor. Le decía a John que tenía experimentos en los que trabajar, muchas cosas importantes. En ocasiones iba a tocar su violín en las mañanas. Las melancólicas notas del instrumento mientras John despertaba. A John le gustaba más que nada. Se imaginó que Sherlock debería estar cansado por la caminata en el jardín.

John trazó la cara del hombre más joven con sus ojos. Hasta ahora conocía cada detalle. Todas las pequeñas cicatrices, los bellos de sus espesas, grades cejas, las pestañas largas. Conocía cada curva e inmersión en ese rostro pálido. En este momento estaba completamente relajado. La boca de Sherlock estaba abierta ligeramente. John podía ver los dientes blancos y relucientes detrás de los labios rosas.

Respiró y trató de no mirar demasiado tiempo los labios. Sus sueños estaban repletos de ellos. Esos, y pensamientos más fuertes de los que su lobo se estaba alimentando.

Cuando John se movió, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe. El doctor se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock siempre despertaba con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos. Desaparecía después de un rato, por lo general cuando veía a John o el entorno familiar de su cuarto. Sin embargo, estaba ahí en cada mañana o después de cada siesta.

El hombre movió su cuerpo esbelto fuera de los brazos de John, lo estiró elaboradamente. Terminando un bostezo que había hecho abrir toda su boca, dejando al descubierto sus no tan humanos colmillos.

Luego se levantó de la cama. John siguió su ejemplo, a pesar de que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para llegar la puerta. Sherlock esperó paciente y abrió la puerta para él. Juntos se dirigieron a la cocina por el desayuno.

Sherlock esperó hasta el mediodía para llamar a su hermano.

John lo dejó, sabiendo que no toda la información era para sus oídos. Bajó las escaleras para tomar el té y tal vez tener una plática con la señora Hudson. Sin embargo, la casera había salido por la despensa, por lo que el doctor tendría que matar el tiempo por su propia cuenta. Leyó el periódico, o mejor dicho, trató de leer el periódico. Toda su mente estaba centrada en Sherlock. Si sus orejas humanas pudieran moverse para atrapar los sonidos, lo habrían hecho.

Si lo intentaba, podía escuchar los pies descalzos de Sherlock moverse en el piso de madera, en el segundo piso. Su voz estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla con claridad. John maldijo para sí mismo tratando de escuchar la conversación privada. Su lado alfa estaba tratando de convencerlo de que el omega no debía tener secretos que ocultarle. Que debería de saberlo todo, así podría protegerlo de todo.

John, el humano, usando su sentido común, sabía que Sherlock tenía todo el derecho de mantener ciertas cosas en secreto si quería. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que John no pudiera tener curiosidad.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Sherlock bajó las escaleras.

Cuando entró pasando la puerta de alguna manera parecía más decaído de cómo se veía hacia una hora antes. John frunció el ceño. Estudió sus hombros encogidos, sus brazos envueltos uno en el otro y su rostro por lo menos tres tonos más blanco de lo que debería ser.

Juntos caminaron a su dormitorio. La señora Hudson acababa de regresar de su viaje a la tienda. Sherlock claramente quería tener una conversación privada.

John observó cómo Sherlock se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás, sin su normal toque dramático. Lo que sea que lo había dicho o escuchado de su hermano, le había molestado.

John apostaba por lo primero, aunque no creyera capaz a Mycroft Holmes de hacer eso.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el otro sofá. Cuando se sentó, Sherlock le dio la espalda, haciéndose bolita.

“¿Quieres hablar?” John dijo suavemente.

La única respuesta fue un movimiento de su cabeza.

John asintió y suspiró.

“¿Quieres que te deje solo un rato?” dijo después de un momento.

El joven negó con la cabeza casi violentamente.

“Quédate, por favor.” Dijo en un suspiro suave.

Eso le recordó a John la primera noche que Sherlock le había pedido que se quedara. Su lobo gruño, claramente sintiendo las confundidas emociones del omega.

Se acercó y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Sherlock. Su cuerpo se conmocionó, pero se quedó en donde estaba.

Ahora el doctor podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco elevado. El corazón del omega estaba latiendo tan rápido como el de un conejo siendo perseguido por un zorro.

Lentamente, John frotó su espalda. Masajeó su cuello, podía sentir la tensión disolverse después de un rato. Nunca podría asegurar que tenía un “toque mágico” como algunas personas le llamaban. Se trataba de la reacción de un omega, suavemente siendo tocado por un alfa. Solo productos químicos y hormonas.

Eventualmente Sherlock se calmó y fue capaz de sentarse de nuevo.

Sus ojos frenéticamente buscaron los de John.

“¿Mycroft dijo algo?” preguntó John, casi tratando de ocultar su tono hostil. Sherlock suspiró profundamente.

“No, no en el sentido en el que temes.” Su voz profunda era inestable. “Tuvimos nuestra platica de hermanos, por así decirlo. Le dije todo lo que podía recordar. Fue tan cálido y cariñoso como siempre.”

Había un tono agudo que John no había escuchado antes. Una vez más se preguntó qué tipo de relación tenían los dos hermanos. Claramente, Mycroft se preocupaba por Sherlock. Sin embargo, tenía una extraña forma de demostrarlo.

“Entonces, ¿No trató de amenazarte para despedirme? ¿O echarme? Que terminé con mi trabajo y todo eso.” Dijo el doctor.

“No, no hizo tal cosa.” Sherlock respondió rotundamente. “Mycroft dejó en claro que mi tratamiento no está terminado todavía y por lo tanto es necesario que estés aquí. Sospecho que probablemente llamará pronto. Creo que tiene la intención de usarte para espiarme.”

“¡¿Para espiarte?!” John repitió un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

“Sí, esa es su forma habitual. Siempre controlando al monstruo, quiere saber dónde estoy, con quién estoy, incluso lo que como, cuándo como. Cuando éramos más jóvenes sobornaba a los otros niños para que jugaran conmigo y mantuvieran un ojo en mí. Desde entonces he tratado de ser selectivo con mis amigos.”

Sherlock miró al doctor con una mirada penetrante.

“Probablemente te escogió por más de una razón, John. Creo que espera que tengas algún tipo de influencia positiva en mí. O…”

“¿O qué?” preguntó John.

Sherlock no contestó. De repente parecía nervioso. Sin embargo, el rubor en sus mejillas era también por la ira. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó del sofá.

“Lo llamaré de nuevo y le diré que estoy consciente de lo que hace”

“¡¿Consciente sobre qué?!” gritó John.

Sin embargo, Sherlock ya estaba afuera de la puerta y no lo escuchó. John siguió a Sherlock. O mejor dicho, su alfa siguió a Sherlock. Trataba de luchar contra él pero al final se había dado por vencido. Tuvo que admitir que él también quería saber qué era de lo que Sherlock estaba hablando.

No le tomó mucho tiempo localizar al omega. Su voz resonó a través de varios pasillos, oscura y con ira. John ahora podía escuchar la voz al otro extremo de la línea.

“Ya, ya, hermano, has un intento y cálmate. Mi oficina no es totalmente aprueba de sonido, sabes. No piensas en lo feliz que estaría madre al enterarse de la noticia.”

“¡¿Qué feliz estaría madre?!” dijo Sherlock con rabia. “¡Sabes muy bien que no me importa nada de eso! ¡Hiciste que esto pasara a propósito, Mycroft! ¡Nos metiste a ambos en una de tus poco inteligentes trampas!”

“¿Una trampa, hermano? No sé si yo le llamaría así. Por supuesto que no lo sabría, pero para mí entendimiento muy pocos verían realmente su unión como una trampa.”

John parpadeó. Sintió su boca y su garganta secarse. Una ira profunda llegando por su vacío estómago, pero lo controló. ¡El otro Holmes había armado todo esto! Lo había hecho para que eventualmente John y Sherlock tuvieran que finalmente unirse. Todo el mundo sabía qué tipo de atracción tenían los alfas y omegas los unos con los otros.

Si los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sus hormonas harían finalmente el trabajo, por así decirlo.

Al final del pasillo. Sherlock estaba hecho estragos.

“Todo esto, es para asegurarte de que no repita mi error.” Dijo en voz muy baja y muy nociva. “¡Un error que tú sabes muy bien, jamás volvería a repetir!”

“No se trata solo de este error, hermano.” Respondió el otro Holmes con calma. “Se trata de todos ellos, necesitas a alguien que te cuide, claramente, no puedo estar ahí todo el tiempo.”

“¡No necesitas estar ahí!” Sherlock gruño. “Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo.”

“Como has expertamente demostrado.” Fue la respuesta.

Sherlock dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado.

“¡No necesito alguna niñera alfa cuidándome! No tienes que decidir eso por mí. Nunca.”

“Al querido doctor seguramente no le gustará que lo llames así, hermano. Te guste o no, pero necesitas alguien a tu lado. Este es uno de los mejores intereses en mente.”

Poco después de eso, la conversación terminó.

Sherlock gruño y lanzó el teléfono contra algo que sonó como una pared. Piezas de plástico y vidrio cayeron al suelo cuando la pantalla del teléfono se hizo añicos.

John de pronto se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no quisiera encontrarlo ahí. Esa conversación había sido muy privada, además de muy ruidosa. El doctor casi deseó no haberla escuchado.

Tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo, se fue hasta su dormitorio. Detrás de él, los gruñidos y rugidos de molestia continuaron cuando Sherlock temporalmente perdió el control sobre su lobo. Más cosas se destrozaron, John supuso que eran algunos floreros y posiblemente platos decorativos.

Fue alrededor de la hora de la cena cuando Sherlock hizo aparición de nuevo. John pudo ver que continuaba muy molesto, pero pensó que no era prudente hablar de eso.

Los dos hombres comieron su cena en silencio. No era un cómodo silencio como los que generalmente compartían. De vez en cuando, Sherlock miraba hacia John, tratando de decir algo pero luego miraba de vuelta a su plato.

Cuando regresaron a su habitación, el silencio era muy denso, casi ponía presión física sobre John.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar de las cosas que había oído esa tarde. Pasaban pesadas en su mente. Sin embargo, no quería que Sherlock supiera que lo había espiado.

Sherlock se dejó caer en su sofá favorito. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo, sus manos en una especie de gesto de oración contra sus labios.

John se sentó en el otro sillón y pensó en que decir.

“Me – me disculpo por mi comportamiento temprano en el día.” Sherlock tartamudeó en voz baja mientras miraba a John.  
   
“Disculpa aceptada.” Respondió John. Logró esbozar una sonrisa.

El silencio volvió después de eso.

Eventualmente fue John quien inició la conversación.

“Sherlock.” Dijo con voz temblorosa. “Creo que deberíamos hablar.”

El omega lo miró con ojos cautelosos.

“Creo que sería estúpido negar que estamos desarrollando una relación muy cercana.” Tartamudeó.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Luego alzó las cejas. Sus ojos ilegibles.

“Lo que sea que depare el futuro para nosotros,” continuó el doctor. “Quiero que sepas, que nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Nunca.”

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un momento.

Luego dijo, en modo de cuestión algo: “Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con mi hermano.”

John pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer. No servía de nada negarlo.

Inclinó la cabeza y asintió.

“Sí, sí, me disculpo por eso. No quise hacerlo.”

Para su sorpresa, hubo una sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock.

“Si no hubieses querido hacerlo, no lo hubieras hecho. Ambos sabemos eso, John.”

Luego se puso serio de nuevo.

“Lamento muchas de las cosas que dije. Las dije lleno de ira, rabia y eran para mi hermano, no para ti. Ahora veo que te he molestado. O posiblemente fueron las palabras de mi hermano las que lo hicieron.” Agregó lentamente, leyendo a John como alguien leería un libro.

“Esa es, muy posiblemente, la razón por la cual has elegido esta noche para hablar acerca de nuestra ‘relación’.” Concluyó el joven.

John suspiró. A veces se perdía teniendo conversaciones con personas que no sabían de inmediato todos sus motivos y pensamientos. Una vez más vio que no servía de nada negarlo.

“Sí, de nuevo, Sherlock.” Murmuró.

“¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me tocaste?” Sherlock preguntó después de un rato.

John asintió. Por supuesto que recordaba eso.

“Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que le permití acercarse a mí, después de mi captura y escape. Incluso mi propio hermano no me podía tocar, pero ya puedes entender el por qué.” Sherlock le miró con una leve sonrisa. “Cuando pusiste tu mano en mi brazo, sentí algo que podría describirse como una descarga eléctrica. No dolía. Era una especie de sensación agradable. Después de eso supe que nunca debía tener miedo de ti.”

“No sentí nada parecido a eso.” Respondió John.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

“No, tal vez no en ese instante. Estabas en tu papel de médico y yo era solo un paciente que tenías que cuidar. Incluso entendí el significado completo de eso, después de que ambos nos convirtiéramos durante la luna llena. Fue entonces que supe.”

“¿Supiste qué?” John preguntó con cuidado. La respuesta que esperaba, estaba impacientemente esperando en sus ojos. Sherlock suspiró. Parecía nervioso. Normalmente le resultaba difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

“Después de esa luna llena, lo supe, por instinto, que había encontrado un posible compañero para unirme.”

A pesar de que había sido la respuesta que John había estado esperando, se quedó sin aliento.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando con ojos grandes y preocupados. Parecía perder el aliento, John se preguntó si el joven había dicho esto antes a alguien más. No podía imaginarlo.

El doctor se levantó y se sentó a un lado del omega. Tomó sus manos pálidas en las suyas y las apretó tranquilizadoramente.

“Desde esa noche, mi lobo se ha negado a callarse.” Dijo John con una sonrisa.

Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa “Puedo apostarlo.”

“Acerca de lo que dije, Sherlock. Yo nunca te voy a obligar a hacer nada.” Se aseguró de mirar a los ojos del omega, así podría saber que el otro hombre recibía el mensaje. “Nunca. Si no quieres unirte nunca, no pondré un dedo sobre ti. Eres completamente libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. No deseó ser tu niñera alfa.”

Sherlock se rió de nuevo ante esas palabras. Luego frunció el ceño y dejó que sus manos escaparan de las de John.

“No es que no haya pensado acerca de eso, con las hormonas en mi cuerpo es natural. Sin embargo, no quiero ser embaucado hacia eso. Mycroft me tendió una trampa. Nos tendió una trampa. Eso es lo que yo despreció.”

“Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado con tu hermano. Lo que hizo estuvo mal.” John estaba de acuerdo “Estoy molesto acerca de eso. Como lo dijiste, él me engaño también.”

“Sin embargo, piensa de esta manera: sin la intromisión de tu hermano, puede que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Estaría en mi clínica en Londres, aburrido hasta la muerte y tú hubieras sido atendido por otro doctor. Nuestras vidas habrían sido muy diferentes.”

La nariz de Sherlock se arrugó, John lo vio, sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con él.

“Siento que, cuando decidamos convertirnos en compañeros.” dijo Sherlock. “Habremos hecho exactamente lo que Mycroft quería que hiciéramos. Y odio cuando se sale con la suya.”

John sonrió. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Sherlock.

Los ojos azules lo miraron. Había una expresión de shock es ellos, pero también algo más. Algo que era difícil de leer para John, pero podía traducirse aproximadamente como “Sigue.”

Lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, sus rostros estuvieron cerca uno del otro.

Entonces, antes de que John se diera cuenta, los labios de Sherlock estaban en los suyos. No fue un beso largo. Era suave y muy prudente.

Cuando Sherlock se movió hacia atrás con un suspiro tembloroso, John podía sentir un hormigueo en sus labios. Una sensación cálida se apoderó de él mientras miraba al omega. La sensación de atracción estaba ahí de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Esta vez sabía que Sherlock podía sentirlo también.

Sherlock maldijo con voz ronca.

“Ahora Mycroft seguramente se saldrá con la suya.”


	9. Lobos Enamorados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock y John aceptan el hecho de que son compañeros para unirse.  
> Llevan la relación al siguiente nivel, con una pequeña mordida.

En el presente momento, la mente de John Watson estaba lo suficientemente agitada hormonalmente como para recordarle a sus años de adolescencia. Seguía mirando a los shockeados ojos azules de Sherlock. Y a pesar de que el doctor no era un genio deductivo, podía decir inmediatamente que la mente de Sherlock reflejaba la suya. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban aturdidas. Las manos de John aún yacían sobre una de ellas y podía sentir el calor subiendo. 

Su lobo aulló victoriosamente en los bordes de su mente. El animal estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso. John, sin embargo, no lo estaba. Podía ver que Sherlock estaba muy nervioso.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó suavemente.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta.

“Sí,” respondió con incertidumbre, “Creo que lo estoy.”

“¿Crees que lo estás?” repitió el doctor con el ceño fruncido.

Sherlock asintió. Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de su boca. Se apoyó en la mano de John. Fue más un movimiento inconsciente que uno predeterminado. 

John sonrió y tiró del hombre más joven hacia sus brazos. Plantó un beso en los rizos oscuros. Sherlock suspiró en su suéter y relajó su cuerpo.

“Como con tu recuperación, tomaremos esto un paso a la vez.” Dijo el doctor.

Sherlock asintió contra su barbilla, aliviado.

No mucho cambió en su rutina diaria después de eso. Dormían en la misma cama, como habían estado haciendo por varias semanas y comían la cena juntos. Durante el día, mayormente se alejaban uno del camino del otro. Sherlock tocaba su violín, por ahora había comenzado a componer melodías, o desaparecía a uno de sus “laboratorios” donde llevaba a cabo experimentos.

John actualizaba su registro informático, leía el periódico o caminaba por el jardín. Desde el comienzo, había mantenido un registro detallado de la recuperación de Sherlock. Parecía que lo peor había quedado atrás. Por supuesto, Sherlock apenas había salido de la mansión y el doctor no tenía ni idea de que como reaccionaría con los extraños, pero él confiaba en John y en la señora Hudson. John tuvo cuidado de no mencionar que había besado a su paciente. 

Sherlock era más cariñoso de lo que antes era. Se abrazaba a John en la noche y algunas veces se quedaba con él silenciosamente observándolo leer el periódico o escribir en su laptop.

Había mañanas en las que Sherlock hacía el café del doctor. John siempre era cuidadoso de tomar unos cuantos sorbos y sonreír antes de tirar el líquido por el drenaje. Aunque era obviamente un genio, Sherlock no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer café o alimentos por así decirlo.

Además de sus muestras de afecto, Sherlock daba otras pequeñas señales de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Esas señales particulares no eran visibles para cualquiera que las observara, pero John podía detectarlas.

El olor de Sherlock estaba cambiando lentamente. Siempre había sido sutil y apenas presente, ahora se estaba convirtiendo pesado y almizclado. Dejando rastro en cada habitación en la que Sherlock hacía aparición.

El lobo de John se ponía extremadamente agitado cuando el aroma golpeaba su nariz. Muy pronto se le hizo claro al doctor que el omega de Sherlock estaba provocando a su alfa. Quería que saliera. Que se mostrara a sí mismo. Sherlock, el humano, probablemente no era consciente de este hecho, y si lo estaba, hacía un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

John estaba preocupado por esto. Tenía que ser capaz de controlar a su lobo durante la próxima luna llena. No quería hacer cosas que lamentaría después.

Desde su primer beso, Sherlock no había hablado sobre el tema de su relación. Cuando John trataba de sacar el tema, obtenía una cara en blanco y por lo general no había respuesta.

Estaba completamente consciente de que Sherlock necesitaba tiempo para dejar que las cosas se acomodaran en su lugar. Sin embargo, la luna estaba peligrosamente cerca y él quería hablar de ello antes en convertirse en un lobo alfa hormonalmente frustrado.

Fue el día antes de la luna llena que Sherlock rompió el silencio.

Estaba completamente despierto cuando John se había levantado, pero aún no había salido de la cama. Dos grandes ojos azules estaban observando a John cuando abrió sus ojos y se estiraba.

Frunció el ceño hacia Sherlock.

“Buenos días.” Dijo con voz ronca.

“Buenas días, John.” Respondió Sherlock.

Había un problema en la voz profunda que llamó la atención de John. Estudió el rostro de Sherlock. El ceño estaba fruncido y las mejillas claramente nerviosas.

 

“¿Estás bien?” dijo mientras miraba hacia los ojos penetrantes.

Sherlock asintió. El joven tragó saliva y abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de nuevo rápidamente. Desvió la mirada y profundizó su ceño fruncido.

“¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?” preguntó el doctor con una suave sonrisa.

“Sí.” Contestó Sherlock con un tono nervioso en su voz.

“¿Es sobre la luna llena?” supuso el doctor ya que eso andaba por su mente.

“No exactamente.” Respondió Sherlock. Miró a John de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras John esperaba que Sherlock juntara el valor para hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, una cascada de palabras se derramó lentamente.

“John, en el último par de días, he estado estudiando las ceremonias acerca de la unión. Por supuesto, la mayor parte de ello es sentimental y completamente sobrevalorado, sin mencionar el hecho de que el único propósito es ganar tanto dinero como sea posible. Personalmente creo que la mayoría de las ceremonias son completamente anticuadas y probablemente deberían ser reemplazadas, o mejor: olvidadas.”

“Sin embargo, he revisado algunas partes interesantes. Desde que era joven, sabía que era un omega. Ya que nunca vi la necesidad de encontrar un compañero de unión, no he estudiado los procesos sobre cómo llevar a cabo una unión exitosa. Pero ahora que tengo uno, sé que hay varios pasos que se deben tomar. Y siento que al menos uno de ellos, no puede esperar hasta después de la luna llena.”

Terminó la última frase sin aliento y miró a John, tratando de figurar su respuesta.

John trató de no soltar una pequeña risita. Por supuesto, Sherlock había tratado de estudiar todo el proceso. Durante su estudio médico, había, por supuesto, aprendido algunas partes de la unión. Cuando dos personas deciden participar en una unión, los productos químicos y hormonas cambiaban. A juzgar por el aroma de Sherlock, eso ya había sucedido.

Ya sea alfa, beta u omega, el cuerpo de hombre lobo estaba por sí mismo listo para unirse. Las señales eran generalmente menos evidentes en lo betas, pero siempre estaban ahí. Después de una cálida tarde de primavera, podías usualmente oler a las parejas listas para unirse a millas de distancia.

Sin embargo, aparte de los procesos químicos, John tenía muy poco conocimiento de una unión de verdad. Sabía que una mordida estaba involucrada. Y por lo general algunas actividades sexuales también.

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento mientras su lobo aullaba con entusiasmo.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y John despertó de sus sueños.

“No sé si estás consciente de ello, John, pero parece que hay alguna mordida implicada.” dijo el joven. No parecía particularmente feliz ante ese pensamiento.

“Sí, hay una mordida involucrada.” Respondió el doctor con el ceño fruncido. “Las mordidas son utilizadas para reclamar el compañero. La marca estará ahí por siempre para mostrar a los otros que los compañeros se han unido.”

“Sí, ese parece ser el propósito.” Dijo Sherlock en voz baja “Y parece que después de la mordida, las parejas formarán una especie de vínculo mental. Aunque científicamente no han podido comprobar esta fase en particular, las parejas han reportado ser capaces de “sentir” sus otras mitades a millas de distancia. Algunos de ellos fueron más lejos y dijeron que básicamente eran capaces de leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de sus compañeros.”

John sonrió.

“¿Tienes miedo de que leeré tus pensamientos?” dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

“No, no lo estoy.” Dijo. “Como no creo realmente en la última parte. E incluso si lo hiciera, confío en ti, John. Sé que no pasearías por el fondo de mi mente para leer mis secretos.”

“Tienes razón, no lo haría.” Respondió serio John.

“Tengo una petición.” Dijo Sherlock con voz temblorosa.

“Estoy escuchando.”

“Preferiría hacer lo de la mordida cuando ambos estemos en nuestra forma humana.”

John no preguntó el por qué, sabía que Sherlock quería controlar esto tanto como fuera posible. En su forma de lobo, habría muy poco control. Era una simple petición. Y la respuesta era también muy simple.

“Por supuesto.” Dijo John con una sonrisa. “Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haremos.”

Sherlock asintió.

“¿Podríamos hacerlo ahora?” dijo en voz muy baja pero con muchas ganas.

John rió. Plantó un beso en su nariz.

“Sí, sí podemos.”

Había subestimado gravemente la ansiedad de Sherlock por unirse. Había esperado que Sherlock estuviera un poco menos indispuesto. Sin embargo, el joven estaba probablemente igual de alto en hormonas que el doctor.

John observó cómo Sherlock empujaba las sabanas. Con un poco de mala gana el hombre más alto desabrochó los botones de su pijama. De pronto, John se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había visto al hombre casi cerca de estar desnudo.

Tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento. Su lobo gruño pero lo devolvió al borde su mente.

Con una respiración profunda, se reincorporó también.

Normalmente él no era un hombre tímido. No podías permitirte serlo estando en el ejército, cuando compartes la ducha y retretes con al menos una docena de hombres. Sin embargo, ahora, se sentía muy consciente de sí mismo.

Cuando las dos camisas de sus pijamas cayeron al suelo, los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro.

John podía sentir los ojos azules estudiar su rostro. Se sonrojó.

Sherlock se acercó. John siseó cuando dos dedos fríos tocaron su piel.

“Dos, no, tres heridas.” El joven susurró. “¿Una bomba?”

John asintió. “Tomó horas de cirugía coserme de nuevo.”

Sherlock se movió de nuevo. A la luz de la mañana, se veía más pálido que nunca. John pudo ver múltiples cicatrices, la mayoría de las cuales nunca desaparecerían. Frunció el ceño ante eso.

“¿Puedo acercarme?” preguntó.

Sherlock asintió.

John se deslizó sobre él y cuidadosamente colocó una de sus manos en su torso pálido. Sherlock inhaló con fuerza pero se mantuvo en calma.

“Eres hermoso.” John susurró en voz baja.

El otro hombre se sonrojó.

Con su mano aún el pecho de Sherlock, John se movió por un beso. Sus labios se encontraron y fue como si un shock estuviera a través de ellos.

Inmediatamente ambos se movieron de nuevo.

John parpadeó, su corazón latía con fuerza.

En su mente solo un pensamiento cruzaba. Tal vez más un deseo que un pensamiento.

Quería hundir sus dientes en esa piel de porcelana y dejar una marca permanente. Cuando observó a Sherlock, su deseo se vio reflejado en los ojos azules.

Sus instintos estaban tomando posesión.

John sacudió su cabeza violentamente, consiguiendo una mirada preocupada por parte de Sherlock. Su mente se aclaró un poco y fue capaz de formular palabras de nuevo.

“Antes de que hagamos esto.” Jadeó. “Necesito preguntarte si en verdad quieres esto. Y no me refiero a sí tu parte lobo lo quiere: me refiero a ti, el humano.”

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil. Una mirada reflexiva apareció en su rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió.

“Sí, quiero esto.” Dijo, su voz ronca y profunda.

“Muy bien.” Dijo John, su voz convirtiéndose en un gruñido.

Los dos hombres podían sentir sus instintos tomar el control de nuevo. Sin saberlo, estaban a punto de llevar a cabo una ceremonia que se había repetido a través de las eras. Sus mentes llenas de hormonas y deseo, ese fue el último pensamiento en su mente.

John se acercó a Sherlock de nuevo. Puso sus manos en los hombros delgados. Su agarre no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer una amenaza, pero mostraba que estaba tomando el control.

Sherlock respiraba con dificultad. Su corazón latía tan rápido que John podía escucharlo. Incapaz de hablar, le indicó a Sherlock que moviera la cabeza hacia un lado.

El omega siguió sus órdenes y movió su cabeza. Descubrió su cuello para mostrar su sumisión. John tocó la fría piel en el hombro. Quería que su mordida fuera visible pero no tan obvia.

Finalmente se decidió por la intersección del cuello. De esta manera la marca sería visible cuando Sherlock llevara los botones superiores de sus camisas abiertos. Sin embargo, si quería ocultar la mordida, sería capaz de hacerlo.

Contento con su decisión reveló sus dientes.

Sherlock se preparó para la mordida, su cuerpo se tensó ante el toque del alfa. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de su boca cuando John hundió sus dientes en su pálida piel. El olor y el sabor del hierro era todo lo que John podía experimentar por el momento. Por un segundo, la sed de sangre lo venció y sintió el impulso de morder aún más profundo.

Entonces sintió la respiración temblorosa de Sherlock. El omega estaba sufriendo. Su lobo gruño y se retiró de los bordes de la mente de John. No quería lastimar a Sherlock. A toda prisa, John dejó de morder y se movió de nuevo.

El sabor de la sangre estaba en su boca y podía sentir un líquido caliente en sus labios.

“Lo siento.” Pronunció ante la mira de lo que había hecho.

Sherlock miró la herida. Cuando la tocó siseó. Sus dedos quedaron rojos de sangre. Miró a John con el ceño fruncido.

“Esperaba que doliera más.” Dijo valerosamente, difícilmente convenciendo a John.

El doctor sonrió e hizo una nota mental para limpiar la herida luego.

“Tu turno.” Dijo John nervioso.

Sherlock asintió y se acercó.

El joven estudió todo el torso de John, primero con sus ojos, luego con sus dedos. Probablemente quería encontrar el lugar perfecto.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, hundió sus dientes en el hombro de John. John tragó un grito y mordió su labio. Para todo caso, era más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de la garganta de Sherlock. Mordió un poco más fuerte antes de soltarlo. Cuando se movió hacia atrás, examinó la marca de la mordida, bastante complacido de sí mismo.

John parpadeó por las lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos y miró al hombre más joven.

Había manchas de sangre en su barbilla y labios y su lobo estaba muy visible en sus ojos. Le tomó varios minutos volver a tener autocontrol. Esto le dio tiempo a John para examinar su propia marca.

Se rió entre dientes. Sherlock había escogido el mismo lugar que él había hecho. En la intersección del cuello. John sería perfectamente capaz de ocultar la mordida, pero si deseaba podía descubrirla para que todo el mundo la viera. Con una pequeña sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que preferiría lo último.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban tomando el desayuno.

La señora Hudson estaba charlando con ellos, pero era muy poco probable que cualquiera de los dos estuviera escuchando. Si la mujer había percibido un cambio en el aire, estaba ocultándolo bastante bien.

John había perfectamente desinfectado y vendado sus marcas. Ya se sentía bastante mal por haber tenido que lastimar a Sherlock así, no quería que la herida se infectase.

Sus hormonas estaban todo el tiempo de lo más alto. En los bordes de su mente, su lobo estaba dando vueltas, listo para tomar el control tan pronto como la primera luz de la luna golpeara el cielo.

John sabía qué sucedería esa noche. O mejor dicho, sabía los mecanismos de ello. Después de la mordida, estaba el apareamiento. Tragó saliva.

Sus ojos buscaron a Sherlock que estaba mirando fija y humanamente a su taza de café.

El omega estaba nervioso. La tensión era visible desde el otro lado de la mesa. En otra habitación, el teléfono sonó.

La señora Hudson se excusó y se levantó para contestar el teléfono. Podían oír su voz amistosa felizmente charlando y riendo incluso a varias habitaciones de distancia.

“Creo que sería mejor si estuviéramos afuera esta noche.” Sherlock dijo en voz baja.

Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que John había vendado la marca de la mordida.

“Eso probablemente sería lo prudente.” Respondió John. Su voz sonaba menos segura de lo que quería.

De inmediato comenzó a hacer una lista de lo que necesitarían llevar con ellos. El invierno había empezado oficialmente y hacía frío en los páramos. Tendrían que llevar mantas y ropa de repuesto para después de la transformación.

“Podríamos quedarnos en habitaciones separadas.” Pronunció el doctor con incertidumbre.

Inmediatamente, dos ojos azules los atravesaron con una mirada feroz.

“No.” Contestó Sherlock.

“Solo en caso de que tú – bueno, solo en caso.” Balbuceó el doctor.

“No estoy dudando de mi decisión, John.” Respondió Sherlock, con la misma firmeza. “Esto es lo que quiero. Además, aunque decidamos transformarnos en diferentes habitaciones. Estoy bastante seguro de que nuestros lobos romperían puertas y paredes para poder estar juntos hasta esto punto.”

John rió nerviosamente. Había algo de verdad en eso.

“Solo quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacer esto, si es que no quieres.” Dijo. Sherlock sonrió.

“Aprecio eso, John.” Dijo. “Pero estoy bastante seguro de mi decisión.”

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la reaparición de la señora Hudson. Ella sonrió cuando entró a la habitación y les dijo que había llamado su sobrina, o posiblemente una hermana, John tenía dificultades para seguir sus palabras.

Pensaba acerca de lo de esa noche. Sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. Probablemente debía pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo. Antes de conocer a Sherlock, jamás había creído en los compañeros de unión. Siempre le había parecido algo salido de alguna novela. Pero ahora aquí estaba, con una marca de mordida fresca y el profundo deseo de besar constantemente al hombre frente a él.

Su lobo gruñó ante sus dudas. Sabía que el animal tenía razón, podía sentir en su estómago qué era. De alguna manera sentía que no lamentaría se desición.

Una vida sin Sherlock parecía una opción imposible para él ahora.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse.

No más dudas. Así era como se suponía que debía de ser.

Debía estar feliz. Muchas personas nunca estuvieron en posición de encontrar a su compañero de unión. Sin embargo, había sido un golpe de suerte, que él, un veterano de guerra inválido, había encontrado el suyo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la señora Hudson había salido de la habitación de nuevo.

De pronto Sherlock estaba cerca de él. El omega le dio un beso en los labios y le susurró algo al oído. Luego, con un último agarre de sus dedos fríos, dejó la habitación.

John parpadeó. Casi no podía creer lo que le habían susurrado.

Parecía un sueño. Las palabras habían enviado un escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

Y con nadie más que su taza vacía de café para escucharlo, dio su respuesta.

“Yo también te amo.”


	10. Aullando a la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Sherlock se unen.  
> Mycroft hecha a perder el animo como solo él puede.  
> The Game is on ;) (Quise ponerlo en inglés)

“Todavía podemos cambiar de opinión.” Habló John, charlando.

Estaban caminando por los jardines. El sol se ponía y alrededor de ellos, las sombras se arrastraban hacia arriba. Las suelas de sus zapatos crujían por la pequeña capa de hielo en el sendero del jardín.

Sherlock se volvió hacia el doctor. Sus ojos eran feroces.

“No, John, no podemos.”

John asintió y olfateó. Podría sentir sus puños apretarse con ansiedad.

“Bien. Solo– no quiero que te arrepientas de esto. Después- bueno, después de esta noche, regresar será casi imposible.”

El hombre más alto frunció el ceño, tratando de mostrar su preocupación. Su lobo le gruñó para tratar de hablar con el omega. El animal estaba dando vueltas en el borde de su mente, perduraba porque ya era tiempo.

Sherlock se quedó mirando el doctor por un rato. Sus ojos casi brillaban a la luz del sol ocultándose.

Había confusión en su profundo ceño fruncido.

“¿Te gustaría echarte para atrás?” preguntó lentamente, meticulosamente leyendo la reacción de John.

John sacudió su cabeza con violencia.

“¡No, Sherlock! No quiero.” Contestó de modo tranquilizador. “Sin embargo, si tú quieres-“

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase. Sherlock se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Incluso ese pequeño toque fue suficiente para crear una onda de choques de sensaciones en el doctor.

Los fríos, algo agrietados labios del hombre más joven se detuvieron por un breve momento, antes de que se enderezara de nuevo. John reprimió un gemido cuando el tacto de Sherlock lo abandonó.

Le tomó un momento encontrar su voz de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta.

“Todo lo que quiero decir es, eres joven, Sherlock, puede que haya otros ahí afuera. Soy más viejo, y físicamente hablando no en las mejores de las condiciones.” Apretó el agarre de su bastón “Es posible que te canses de mí después de un tiempo.”

No se atrevía a mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. Estas eran las palabras que había querido decir desde la primera vez que se habían besado. Por supuesto, las había dicho demasiado tarde. No le había advertido al joven como debía haber hecho.

Para su sorpresa. Sherlock se rió entre dientes.

Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

“¿No es divertido?” Preguntó el doctor con un tono herido en su voz.

“No.” Sherlock simplemente contestó, “No lo es.”

John podía sentir al hombre mirarlo. Mordiéndose los labios, miró a sus pies.

“John, nunca me cansaré de ti.” Dijo Sherlock finalmente. “Lo juro. Y en cuanto a tu edad no tienes de que preocuparte. Estadísticamente hablando aún tienes por lo menos 30 años por delante. Todavía no eres tan viejo.”

Finalmente, los dos hombres llegaron a su destino, un invernadero en los bordes del jardín. La señora Hudson les había hablado de él esa tarde. Por supuesto, ella sabía qué era lo que iban a hacer. Las hormonas eran imposibles de ignorar. Sus ojos habían brillado con auténtica alegría.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a John primero. Luego cerró la puerta con la pequeña llave que la casera le había dado. Habían decido que sería mejor para sus lobos estar ahí. Era demasiado probable que los lobos fueran muy territoriales. Ninguno de los dos quería hacerle daño a algún inocente turista que estuviera afuera dando un paseo por los páramos.

John se frotó las manos en un esfuerzo por calentarlas. El invernadero era más grande de lo que esperaba. Todo tipo de plantas exóticas crecían alrededor de ellos, algunas colgaban del techo. El olor de la tierra húmeda y las flores se sentía pesado en el aire.

Estaba relativamente caliente en el invernadero. John sonrió feliz. Este sería un buen lugar para transformarse. Ahora no se tendría que preocupar de que sus formas humanas pudieran tener hipotermia cuando la transformación terminara.

Sherlock ya se estaba quitando la ropa. Había doblado su pesada y larga gabardina y la colocó en un estante alto, así ningún lobo podría alcanzarla. Ahora estaba concentrado en los cordones de sus zapatos.

John siguió los agraciados movimientos con interés. Los largos dedos no se prestaban a la vacilación mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entonces Sherlock comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

El joven encontró a John mirándolo. El lobo ya estaba presente en sus ojos. Le dedicó a John una sonrisa un poco descarada y desabrochó los últimos botones de su camisa más lentamente.

A medida que más y más de esa piel de marfil se mostraba, el lobo de John comenzaba a entrar en su mente. Lo rasguñaba, enviando su lado humano a correr. El lobo quería reclamar al omega. Aunque la mordida había sido un buen comienzo, mirar el vendaje no era suficiente.

A toda prisa, John comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Sus manos estaban un poco inseguras, casi arrancando los botones de su camisa y con fuerza tirando de sus zapatos. A pesar de que le quedaba nerviosismo, ahora estaba impaciente.

El omega parecía saberlo. Él, lentamente, tomó su chaqueta y entonces su camisa abierta, asegurándose de doblarlas cuidadosamente cada una. Entonces, se trasladó a su pantalón y John pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. La mente de su lobo estaba llena de deseo.

John ya se había librado de sus propios pantalones. Ahora estaban arrugados y completamente olvidados. El alfa no tenía lugar en que pensar nada más que en Sherlock.

“Sherlock.” Gruño en voz baja. “Última oportunidad.”

El hombre más joven lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada provocativa.

“No voy a ninguna parte.”

John no podía recordar exactamente como había sucedido, pero de pronto sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock. Tenía las manos en su espalada esbelta, que se estremecía ante su toque.

Su beso había sido casi violento. Los dientes de Sherlock estaban raspando los labios de John, hasta el punto de casi morderlos. El sabor de la sangre estaba en la boca del alfa, solo enviándolo aún más profundo a su locura.

Hubo un gran gruñido en lo profundo de su garganta, el sonido vibrando a través de todo su cuerpo.

Con un fuerte golpe descendieron hasta el suelo.

John se acercó al omega. Forzó al hombre debajo de él, aplastándolo con sus brazos y rodillas. No había manera de que el omega pudiera escapar.

Sherlock se estremeció, pero no de miedo. Se descubrió el cuello, con cuidado de mostrar el vendaje que cubría la marca de John. Esto complació al lobo de John tremendamente. Dio pequeños besos alrededor de la herida. El calor de la piel de Sherlock hacia a sus labios hormiguear.

Un calor se estaba asentando en su lomo. Crecía cada vez que el omega jadeaba y gemía.

Los ojos de John se posaron en los pantalones de Sherlock. La pequeña pieza de tela parecía casi ofensiva. Quería ver todo de Sherlock. Con un gruñido, removió la última pieza de ropa.

Sherlock se quedó sin aliento. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

Con un gruñido juguetón, puso sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de John. Sus dedos lentamente recorrieron la parte delantera de los calzoncillos del alfa. La respiración del alfa se hizo pesada cuando las manos calientes de su compañero se encontraron con su creciente erección.

Sherlock tentativamente trazó su camino por la longitud del miembro del alfa. Este era su alfa. Todo de él. Se quedó sin aliento ante la idea de lo que el alfa le haría a él.

John se había acercado a su omega de nuevo. Empujó su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock, donde su aroma era más fuerte y plantó besos en toda la piel que pudo alcanzar.

Sintió las manos de Sherlock viajar por su espalda, lentamente arrastrándose por su columna vertebral. Se apretó a sí mismo contra el omega, juntándose. Sherlock ya estaba completamente erecto. El omega abrió sus piernas e inclinó su cadera.

John se movió hacia abajo del cuerpo de Sherlock, colocando besos a todo lo largo del camino. Se estremeció cuando colocó su mano alrededor de la erección del omega. Su lobo gruñó.

Todo esto era por él. Todo por él.

Sherlock gimió cuando John movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cuidado. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el omega se corriera. Tembló debajo de John mientras movía sus caderas involuntariamente. John sonrió y plantó besos en su cadera.

“Eres hermoso.” Habló John con voz ronca.  
Sherlock parpadeó. Una mirada nerviosa apareció en su rostro.

John tomó un poco de tiempo simplemente para observar al omega debajo de él. Sus brazos yacían en el suelo, su pecho aun agitado por lo sucedido. Los ojos del omega estaban oscurecidos por la necesidad. Esta, John decidió, era una de las mejores vistas de Sherlock.

Dado a que el omega no parecía moverse, John se levantó para deshacerse rápidamente de sus calzoncillos. Su lobo se estaba arrastrando debajo de su piel, haciendo que sus bellos se levantaran y enviara ondas a través de sus nervios. El aroma de Sherlock pendía pesadamente en el aire.

John miró hacia abajo con una mirada depredadora. Este hombre sería su presa esta noche.

Sherlock alzó la vista hacia él, con sus labios entreabiertos y un rubor oscuro en sus mejillas.

¡Reclámalo! El lobo de John rugió en su mente. Con la luna tan cerca de levantarse, el doctor no pudo ignorar la orden que el animal le dio.

Se arrodilló de nuevo, poniendo sus rodillas entre las piernas de Sherlock. El omega gimió suavemente y se movió ante su toque. John gruñó posesivamente. Agarró al omega alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba muy caliente, podía casi sentir los dedos mezclarse con su piel. Se acercó más, dejando besos en su delgado vientre, siguiendo su camino alrededor de la espalda con cicatrices.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock gemía suavemente. La parte inferior de su cuerpo contra John, en busca de calor y alivio.

Fue entonces que la primera luz de la luna golpeó los cristales del invernadero.

John podía sentirla ardiendo en su espalda. Debajo de él Sherlock tembló. Abrazó al omega y atrajo hacia sí, recordando lo mucho que había sufrido el joven en su transformación anterior. Apretando sus mandíbulas, trató de ignorar el desgarre de sus propios músculos.

Las uñas de Sherlock se clavaron en la espalda de John, cuando los huesos de su cuerpo se rompieron y crecieron en una forma diferente. Instintivamente John se inclinó hacia abajo, empujando su nariz en la intersección del cuello del omega.

Sus propios gritos y gruñidos fueron amortiguados por la piel caliente de su compañero.

John jamás se había convertido estando tan cerca de otro ser. En especial, de alguien que estaba enamorado. Encontró que el dolor era más manejable cuando olía el aroma de Sherlock. Siguió abrazándose mientras su propia espalda comenzaba a romperse.

Su abrazo terminó, cuando sus manos se volvieron patas. Cada uno se movió para su lado, alejándose uno del otro, jadeando y lamentándose en dolor.

Lentamente, John se levantó. Dio un par de pasos con cuidado. Sus patas todavía estaban temblando, pero podían mantener su peso para levantarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de su estabilidad, sacudió su cabeza y espalda, deshaciéndose de los últimos temblores y escalofríos. Resopló al final de sacudirse y olfateó el aire.

El olor de Sherlock estaba en todo su alrededor. Era muy grueso que era casi visible.

Su cabeza rápidamente se volteó a la izquierda cuando escuchó un pequeño aullido.

El omega todavía estaba tumbado de su lado, su pecho agitado. El alfa frunció el ceño: su omega estaba sufriendo.

Esa realización, ahogó todos sus demás pensamientos.

Cautelosamente se acercó al lobo negro. Mientras se movía a la altura de sus ojos, trataba de rebajarse lo más posible y movía la cola de manera amistosa. Dos ojos azules parpadearon hacia él con recelo.

El alfa se acercó, empujando suavemente el pelaje negro con su nariz. Un pequeño gruñido fue su respuesta.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole espacio al omega para encontrar su lugar. Después de unos momentos, el omega se levantó. Al principio parecía inseguro de sus movimientos. Era muy parecido a la última vez, el alfa lo notó. El lobo no había salido durante bastante tiempo y necesitaba acostumbrarse a su cuerpo otra vez.

Cuando el omega parecía con suficiente confianza, el alfa se acercó de nuevo. Esta vez, fue recibido con un amistoso empujón. Dio algunos aullidos felizmente y puso su nariz profundamente en el pelaje del omega. El olor era reconfortante y lo llenaba por completo.

El lobo se acercó más a él, colocando su nariz en el cuello del alfa, casi empujándose contra él. Los recuerdos humanos de John inundaron el cerebro de su lobo y supo lo que tenía que pasar.

Reclama al omega. Hazlo nuestro para siempre.

El lobo negro atrapado en el pensamiento. Se empujó más contra el alfa, desafiándolo para que le regresara el movimiento. John se quejó y mordisqueó una de las orejas negras de Sherlock. Luego se empujó de vuelta, de nuevo empujando su hocico en el pelaje del omega.

A pesar de que él era el alfa, aquí era donde el omega sería el dominante. El omega sería el que marcaría el ritmo. John se inclinó hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su cuello para mostrar su sumisión.

Como respuesta, obtuvo una lamida en su nariz y un mordisco en las orejas.

El omega se movió alrededor de él, levantando su cola ligeramente, liberando todo tipo de olores y hormonas en el aire. Luego, con un gruñido travieso, se escapó al otro lado del invernadero.

El alfa se quejó, rogándole el omega que volviera. Cuando eso no sucedió, lo siguió.

Persiguió al omega poniéndolo abajo y lo abrazó con sus patas. Su recompensa fue un empujón con el hocico y entonces el omega escapó otra vez.

La persecución duró hasta que le omega estuvo cansado. El lobo negro se sentó jadeante, sus patas temblando.

John se movió alrededor de él, llenando al omega de besos y empujones suaves. Movió su cola en el rostro de Sherlock, mostrando su afecto y deseo.

El omega levantó sus patas traseras y le dio al alfa el acceso a las glándulas que producían el olor debajo de su cola.

Una inhalación era suficiente para saber que el omega estaba listo para aparearse.

Cuidadosamente, John montó al omega.

Hubo cierta resistencia al principio, pero entonces entró.

El omega se quejó pero se movía hacia el cuerpo del alfa.

Más hormonas fueron soltadas. El aire era más pesado con ellas, era suficiente para llevarlos a la cima. El alfa comenzó a moverse, un nudo ya creciendo, uniendo a los lobos juntos.

Una vez que se liberaron y el nudo se había encogido lo suficiente para liberarlos, los lobos cayeron al suelo. El omega estaba jadeando y temblando, exhausto por la actividad.

El alfa se quejó y se acercó más. Arregló al pelaje del omega, besando el hocico y mordiendo las orejas en un esfuerzo para calmarlo.

El humano estaba lentamente volviendo a su cerebro. Quería que Sherlock se sintiera a salvo. 

Acurrucó su cuerpo contra el omega, poniendo su cabeza en la espalda de su compañero. Debajo de él, Sherlock dejaba de temblar. Su ritmo cardiaco había bajado, en sincronización con el del alfa. Con un pesado suspiro, el omega cerró sus ojos.

El alfa estaba preparado para montar guardia durante el resto de la noche. Quería que cada ser en el mundo supiera, que este era su omega. Nadie podría tocar a su omega, o hacerle daño y tomar su vida. Aún lleno de hormonas, no fue difícil para el gran lobo permanecer despierto.

No fue hasta que la luna se comenzó a ocultar que sus ojos se hicieron pesados. Cuando por fin estuvo demasiado cansado para permanecer despierto, empujó su nariz profundo en el pelaje del omega y cerró los ojos. El ritmo cardiaco del omega le ayudo a contar para dormirse.

John se despertó por un sobresalto. En sus sueños, el lobo le había dicho todo lo que había sucedido.

La realidad, lo golpeó en el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Sherlock estaba acurrucado contra él, sus rizos oscuros enmarañados y desordenados. Las huellas del dolor por la transformación todavía eran visibles en su rostro, pero parecía tranquilo ahora. John acarició una sus pálidas mejillas y parpadeó. Se habían unido.

Casi se ahogaba en el pensamiento. En verdad lo habían hecho.

Mientras olfateaba, las hormonas todavía eran detectables en el aire. Una cálida sensación de felicidad, encontró poco a poco su camino hasta su estómago. De pronto estuvo tan feliz, que sentía que podría llorar. Con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente a Sherlock.

Ese movimiento, despertó al joven. Frunció el ceño, parpadeando un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos completamente. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de John, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

“Buenos días, hermoso.” Dijo John en tono divertido.

“Buenos días.” Respondió Sherlock con voz ronca.

Olió e hizo un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó John mientras estiraba sus brazos y la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Sherlock estiró su cuello y hombros con una mirada de puro placer en el rostro. Respiró con dificultad cuando estiró la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Pequeñas arrugas de dolor se dibujaron en su rostro.

“Podría ser peor.” Sherlock finalmente respondió.

Sus manos estaban en su parte trasera, inspeccionando el daño que se había producido ahí.

“¿Duele?” preguntó John con un tono de culpabilidad en su rostro. “¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?”

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Se movió a una posición para sentarse.

“Estará bien.” Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. “Solo duele un poco.”

Ambos lucían avergonzados ante la idea de lo que había pasado en la noche.

John se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

“No sé tú, pero en verdad me gustaría una ducha y una taza de café caliente.”

Se acercó a Sherlock y lo ayudó a levantarse. El joven aún seguía un poco inestable.

Cuando los dos estuvieron completamente vestidos de nuevo, salieron al exterior.

El frío los golpeó como una pared de ladrillos. El jardín estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de hielo y nieve.

Por encima de ellos, el cielo era de un azul penetrante. El único sonido era el de sus zapatos en la nieve.

John sonrió cuando una de las manos de Sherlock se cerró en torno a la suya más pequeña. Se dirigieron a la mansión el silencio. No había necesidad de hablar. Las palabras no podían definir lo que estaban sintiendo. Además, John sabía que Sherlock no sabría cómo responder a un tema tan conversacional. Apretó la mano del joven y lo vio sonreír. Eso fue más que suficiente para él.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, la señora Hudson estaba hirviendo agua.

Tenía una sonrisa brillante en los labios y un brillo en sus ojos.

“¡Oh, miren ustedes dos!” exclamó. “Me recuerda a mi luna de miel.”

Para el alivio de John, eso fue todo lo que la casera dijo sobre la situación. Tomó sus abrigos y les entregó un plato lleno de tocino y huevos, luego ella misma salió de la habitación. Desapareciendo a una habitación diferente para limpiar o llamar a alguno de sus amigos.

“¿Cómo va la lectura de mentes?” John comentó bromeando. Sherlock había estado observando fijamente hacia él por quince minutos, sin pronunciar una palabra. Había una expresión concentrada en su rostro.

El hombre más joven parpadeó con un sobresalto.

“¿Lectura de mentes?” preguntó con un tono indiferente. “No entiendo lo que quieres decir.” Con la expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, John le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

“Ya sabes, podrías solo preguntarme que es lo que estoy pensando.” Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock no respondió de inmediato.

“¿Qué estás pensando?”

John suspiró feliz. Miró a Sherlock a los ojos. Había confusión y concentración en ellos.

“Estoy pensando que tengo un maravilloso compañero. Y estoy muy feliz por eso.” 

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de Sherlock.

“¿Qué estás pensando, Sherlock?”

“Yo- Parece que hay un gran número de pensamientos felices, incluso alegres en mi mente.” Dijo lentamente. “Lo cual que es por culpa de la euforia post-coital generalmente experimentada en el primer apareamiento.”

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

“Estoy feliz, John.” Dijo unos momentos después, para aclarar su respuesta.

John tomó con cuidado una de sus pálidas manos y plantó un beso en ella.

“Bien.” Dijo con una sonrisa brillante. “Entonces estamos en la misma página.”

Hubo un silencio mientras los dos hombres se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos.

El resto del día John se sintió como si estuviera caminando entre las nubes. Sabía que su cuerpo y mente aún estaba recuperándose de la unión y de hacer cambios. A partir de ahora, ya no sería una criatura solitaria. Sherlock sería su primera y principal preocupación y pensamiento. Como John había vivido la mayor parte de su vida a gran medida suprimiéndose con los remedios hormonales, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría su alfa ante la situación.

Era una buena idea que estuvieran tan remotos en la mansión. No había nadie que pudiera desafiarlo, o que pudiera hacerle daño a Sherlock de alguna manera. La idea de alguien lastimando a Sherlock, le volvía físicamente enfermo.

Sherlock estaba pasando por sus propios cambios. Siempre estaba a la vista, nunca lejos del doctor. De vez en vez tocaba a John, o lo besaba, dejando un rastro de su olor. Mostrándole al mundo entero que John era de él.

La señora Hudson trataba de mantenerse fuera de sus caminos lo mayor posible. Y cuando la encontraban por los pasillos, ella esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad y guiñaba el ojo. Hacía a John sonrojarse cada vez.

Esa tarde, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás, Sherlock recibió una llamada de su hermano.

John hizo una mueca el escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que esto podría arruinar el estado de las cosas para el resto del día.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mycroft?” Sherlock preguntó con cautela.

“¿Querer, querido hermano? Me temo que has mal interpretado el motivo de mi llamada. La única cosa que me gustaría hacer es felicitarte.”

“¿Felicitarme por qué?

“Bueno, parece claro para mí. La luna llena ha pasado, lo que significa que ambos, el querido doctor y tú se han transformado. Deseo felicitarte por formar la unión, hermano.”

Sherlock se levantó del sofá, John pudo ver que se estaba enojando.

“¿Cómo puede ser posible que sepas eso?” dijo entre dientes en voz baja.

“Oh por favor. No me tomes por un tonto, Sherlock. Esperaba una unión desde que escogí a tú doctor. Tú lo sabes. Incluso me gritaste la última vez, cuando hablamos ¿Recuerdas?” hubo un pequeño silencio en el lado de Mycroft. “Ahora, lo demás fue una simple deducción. Como estabas tan molesto cuando me llamaste. Supe que tú y el doctor ya estaban enamorados. Debido a que tu lado humano es mejor controlándose que tu lobo, supe lo que iba a pasar durante la luna llena.”

“Entonces, teniendo en cuenta eso, me gustaría ser el primero en felicitarte.”

Sherlock parpadeó molesto, un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

“Espero no haber llamado en un momento inoportuno.” Dijo Mycroft. John pudo sentir la elevación de sus cejas incluso desde su lado del sofá.

“Ya que eres tú, Mycroft, el momento en el que llames siempre será inoportuno.” Replicó Sherlock con un gruñido.

“Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de insultar. Tengo algo de información que puede resultarte interesante. Como verás esta llamada es más de lo que tú piensas.”

Sherlock de pronto se puso de pie. Levantó sus cejas y John pudo ver una mirada casi de emoción en sus ojos.

“¿Qué tipo de información?”

“El único tipo que te importa. Sherlock. Asesinato.”

“Hay asesinatos todo el tiempo, Mycroft ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por este en particular?”

“Pensaba no dejarte pasar esta oportunidad para demostrar tus habilidades al público.” Mycroft se burló de su hermano con una suave y ronca voz. “Estos asesinatos son diferentes. Scotland Yard no ha sido capaz de resolverlos hasta el momento.”

“Eso no es nada nuevo.” Remarcó el joven Holmes en burla.

“No lo es.” Mycroft estuvo de acuerdo. “Te enviaré la información. Si decides tomar el caso, enviaré a alguien a buscarte y llevarte de vuelta a Londres.”

Sherlock parpadeó sorprendido.

“¿A Londres?” preguntó lentamente.

“Sí, a Londres. Ya es hora de que vuelvas, hermano, ha llegado el momento.”

Después de eso la conversación terminó.

John se quedó mirando al omega con una pregunta en sus ojos.

“¿Vamos a volver a Londres?” preguntó.

Sherlock seguía mirando hacia su teléfono, probablemente revisando el correo que su hermano le había enviado.

Fue solo unos momentos después que se dio cuenta de que John le había preguntado algo.

John repitió la pregunta y esperó.

“Sí, vamos a ir a Londres.” Contestó Sherlock con una mirada emocionada en sus ojos. Miró hacia abajo a su bata y a sus pies descalzos. Luego desde su pijama hacia John.

“Debemos empacar.” Dijo. “No creo que volvamos a este lugar.”

John frunció el ceño. Luego suspiró y se levantó lentamente.

“¡Date prisa, John!” exclamó Sherlock. El joven ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

“Sí, sí.” Murmuró John mientras lo seguía a un ritmo más lento.

Más abajo en el pasillo podía escuchar a Sherlock llamándolo impaciente.

“¡El juego comenzó, John! ¡El juego comenzó!”


End file.
